A Weird Way to Friendship
by washu2057
Summary: A weird Turk and a serious Soldier 1º Class were sent to collect samples inside a mysterious and dangerous place. But as long as he follows her instructions they'll be alright... Sephiroth and OC but not as a pairing... Rated T for Bloody wounds... XD
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer**_:

– I do not own Final Fantasy VII or its characters. 'Cause if I did… teheee… XD

_**Warning**__**s**_:

– Although I like pervy things this is just a little friendship story with a weird Female OC thanks to **Akia**.

– Also it's the first time I'm writing something in English (Akia don't understand Portuguese and I know nothing in her idiom as well) and I have no English BETA, so I hope you can forgive me for all the mistakes I'll probably make. And if any of you could help me pointing them please do. Thank you! =D

**Pairings**:

– No pairings…maybe on another fanfic my friends! =)

**Summary**:

– A weird Turk and a serious Soldier 1º Class were sent to collect samples inside a mysterious and dangerous place. But as long as he follows her instructions they'll be alright.

…

…

**Chapter 1**

...

A black haired Turk entered the Office where two distinct men were waiting for a new meeting. But as per it seemed one of the integrants wasn't there yet. And at the Shinra building time was something that no one could take lightly. That's what made the blond man reach out for his cell-phone and dial. A light frown indicating his patience had limits.

Three rings till someone picked up at the other end.

"Where are you?"

"_36__th__ floor and not in a good shape to meet you yet, sir."_

"You're already 10 minutes late."

"_Could you wait 15 minutes more?... No wait!... I think I'll need 30…"_

"Find a way to get yourself here in 2 minutes."

"_Sir…"_ The phone was promptly shut.

Lazard spared a look to Tseng standing by his side. The Turk was perfect as ever. Clothes totally aligned no signs of winkles or dust. He even was sure to give them 2 hours before that reunion to carefully read the reports. So what could be taking that creature so long?

Looking through the room he glanced at the tall soldier perfectly still. Calmly leaned on a wall with arms crossed over his chest, waiting. It would be great if every single Shinra subordinate were serious and obedient as that one. But then his thoughts were suddenly broken by the electronic sound coming from the door.

And to say he was surprised at the figure entering the room in such long heavy strides it was an understatement. Torn black clothes flipping on the air with the movement, what was left of a long leather coat was stuck to the body preventing it to fall; the pants had something similar to claw marks running at their sides a little above the knees, boots appeared to had been crewed by some strange monster and the hair was plastered just like the whole person's body dripping…

"Blood?…" Lazard muttered caught off guard by that horrible vision.

"Not mine… sir." The annoyance was evident on that voice. "Hope you had the time to read the reports."

Lazard just glanced again at Tseng. Looks like the report was quite shortened… He stared at the dirty floor then at the dirty girl. His eyes once again were extremely calm and understanding. Perhaps, some details should indeed remain hidden.

"I gave all of you two hours…" The man taped on the files brought by the older Turk. "What took you so long?" And depending on the answer it could surely call for a punishment.

"I was bitten, sir."

"… Bitten?" Could that person be a little more specific?

Ok. That was it. She did not really want to talk about every single detail but the more she spilled out the earlier she'd get out of there. "I was bitten by some creature I've never seen before so I had to take some blood samples as fast as I could. Anyway I was still curious about the results… I also had a piece of flesh to analyze, sir."

"And that took you 2 whole hours."

"Not really, sir…" She started wondering. "But that thing's eyes gave me a little trouble to dissect without damaging it too much…"

If that man hadn't a tight rein over his actions his eyes would have been the same size as oranges by that time.

"That's rather interesting… Minami." He started clearing his throat a little. The man could imagine her cutting the beast to pieces on a crossed fire just to know what it had inside. Good thing humans never took her interest. "I congratulate you Turks on the last mission accomplishments."

Her face changed at that. A mist of disbelief and irony passed the large blue eyes. A fine reply rose to her tongue but a sideways glance from Tseng made her change thoughts. "Thank you… sir…"

The silence fell in the room and made it feel a little uncomfortable. Her boss was probably waiting for the girl to say something else. But as it seemed, she knew better than to defy the male Turk in that office. Lazard then decided it was time to start the real deal.

He took out of his desk's drawer 2 folders with large marks stamping the word 'DENIED' on them. She promptly recognized those. One of them was sent about one year and a half, the other was presented to the Shinra owner himself 8 months ago. The red marks simply stating her failure to convince him. Her eyes darkened, features going colder than that of the boss.

"Why do you have those?"

'_If looks could kill…'_ The blond thought ignoring the question.

He knew that was a delicate matter for him to be dealing with. Mainly because the owner of those projects did not trust him at all. In fact she hated him. Although that feeling was not reciprocated.

"Do you know why these were denied?" The emotionless superior inquired.

If there wasn't a certain Turk inside the room she was probably not going to answer ignoring the boss question just the same way he did.

"The place is a RED Area, sir." Came the simple answer using the proper color which indicated how dangerous could be that zone.

"And?" Lazard arched his eyebrows. The grasses slightly moving.

"Four expeditions were sent to verify the place last year…" She sighed. "None came back alive, sir."

"Save for you two years prior the expeditions." The man opened one of the folders flipping a few pages and halting at a map. "Why is that?"

"I don't know, sir."

He was kind of waiting for that answer, since the other one she told Shinra was not something any sane person could simply believe. Though it was truth the young girl entered the hostile area dominated by beasts not many could fight against. Aerial photos confirmed the accuracy of her descriptions. Heavily armed men were sent to investigate loosing contact in few days. She simply walked out of the area unharmed.

"There is another simple motive why your project was denied. That alone is reason enough not to even read it till the end." Lazard took his eyes of the papers to fix them at the one he was talking to. "You're requesting to go inside a beasts nest to collect Mako samples… alone."

"This way there won't be losses, sir."

This time, the one to sigh was the blond guy. "Did you know President Shinra won't allow the company to lose such a reliable and talented Turk like yourself?" And then closing the folder he continued the questioning. "Why so sure you could come back alive this time?"

"I'm not sure, sir." She replied.

And before continuing the black haired man cut her second speech. "Of course you are."

The girl frowned and quickly glanced at her senior standing beside Lazard's desk.

"This past 6 months you went there about 7 times." The blond man retook the speech getting her attention back. "You probably stopped after realizing you've been followed till a certain extent."

Cold blue eyes fixed the Turks'. They were openly muttering the word _'Traitor'_.

But that did not even move the man. He kept the same still statue and wouldn't lose his pose no matter what was thrown at him. That irritating attitude made her eyes narrow dangerously.

"He's only doing his job." Lazard continued guessing her thoughts and smirking a little. "A real Turk knows where his loyalty should really lie."

She really knew about the part where Turks were keeping eyes on her. She sensed it. She smelled their presence everywhere she was outside her duties. And Tseng was receiving all the reports about her. But the girl was naive to believe he had no reason to tell Shinra.

"After Tseng's reports about you having some kind of a way to get in there coming out unharmed, and reading these projects, I believe you saw something really interesting in those newfound Mako caverns…" The blond said in a wondering way. "But since we don't know what exactly that type of Mako is capable of, collecting samples and studying them may tell us if the company should really waste money and forces to take possession of those caverns." A little pause followed as the man reached out for another document inside the same drawer and placing it evenly on his table. "So I talked to the President myself explaining the facts my own way. I even told him I'd take responsibility on any unfortunate ending of the new expedition."

Her eyes flew wide at the paper the boss pushed her way on the desk. An authorization signed by the President Shinra, Lazard and other heads of the company. She had special motives to study the Mako from that single cavern and probably nobody else knew them. The girl even thanked the gods no one else dared to get near that Red Area after all those deaths. And of course, Lazard wouldn't send anyone under his own responsibility for nothing.

"Why are you doing it?" That question was inevitable.

But the blond only smiled bitterly at her distrust. "Those studies could be profitable to Shinra. I obviously think the company should give it a try." Suddenly he was serious again. "And isn't that what you want? Doesn't that make it easier?"

Easier? Yes it did. But at a terrible price in matter of pride.

"Director Lazard" The cold female voice started slowly after long seconds thinking. "You surely know you're one of those members from Shinra I wouldn't like to own any favors…"

"I'm well aware of that." The same discreet smile got back on his face. "But this could be a chance of discovering something that would bring lots of profit to the company. And as per 'Owning a favor' don't worry about it." He then glanced at the other Turk. "You should thank Tseng for showing me these files."

Now to say she was surprised at the other Turk's attitude was a _COMPLETE_ understatement. Why the hell her tutor had to do that? She would not bother to ask. He would just not answer. Those thoughts made her forget for some minutes the body covered in drying blood.

"However, there are some little things I changed about your project." Lazard spoke not caring about the frown displayed on the little face. "This new expedition cannot be made by only you. Also it could be risky to send a lot of workers, so… I took the liberty to indicate two scientists, beginners in Shinra that would be instructed to follow your orders. With no complaints." He added before she could say something. "We'll also send some Laboratory assistants to help with the research. Shinra will set up a little laboratory in the nearest town where they will stay waiting for the samples."

"If they're really staying…" The girl's voice sounded a little hesitant.

"They will." The man assured. "But unfortunately, for you, the President is not willing to risk letting you go into that dangerous place alone." He saw the tilt move her head and the frown going deeper. "And to make sure your escort will also get out of there unharmed I had to point out a Soldier."

Her body went rigid with the revelation making Tseng open his eyes and stay at attention. A slim dirty hand came up to her brow and slid to her eyes while the soft giggles filled the room. And as suddenly as they started they were gone. Was that man insane? Everybody in the building knew that Turks and Soldiers were like water and oil. Add the fact that a men's pride would never let them get bossed around by women that could only turn out in one result. Failure.

Noting that no answer would come from the female Turk, probably not on Tseng's respectable presence, the blond man continued, fixing his glasses on a perfect nose bridge. "That's the only way you'll get allowed to set foot on a Red Area again."

Still with eyes hidden and head bent down an almost dead murmur could be head coming from her lips. "Did you know… that not following my recommendations probably got the other expeditions to disappear?" Then she finally looked at the boss sounding the most somber. "If one not follows my advices in there it could possibly get us both killed."

"I believe you." Lazard evenly answered. "That is why I'm sending someone serious enough at work that will certainly follow every single of Shinra's orders and mine. And those include following your instructions."

"Can't I even choose someone I may… trust?" Or perhaps run away from.

"It's already decided."

Silence fell again inside the office. Disbelief in her eyes. Little amusement on his.

"I…" She started slowly. "Do not really want to ask who that person is…"

The Director's eyes unceremoniously fixed a quiet figure inside the office. A presence she missed while entering the room solely worried to face her superior. Turning round she could not prevent her eyes to go wide at recognizing that specific Soldier. And the young man's serious face only kept staring blankly at them. Surely heard all that talk.

"Miss Minami" Lazard started enjoying her surprised state. "Please, meet one of the 1º Class Soldiers: Sephiroth."

That was promising to be a hell of a long day.

…

…

Hope my friends won't kill me for this one too… *runs*


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer**_:

– I do not own Final Fantasy VII or its characters. 'Cause if I did… teheee… XD

_**Warning**__**s**_:

– Although I like pervy things this is just a little friendship story with a weird Female OC thanks to Akia.

– Also it's the first time I'm writing something in English (Akia don't understand Portuguese and I know nothing in her idiom as well) and I have no English BETA, so I hope you can forgive me for all the mistakes I'll probably make. And if any of you could help me pointing them please do. Thank you! =D

**Pairings**:

– No pairings…maybe on another fanfic my friends! =)

**Sumary**:

– A weird Turk and a serious Soldier 1º Class were sent to collect samples inside a mysterious and dangerous place. But as long as he follows her instructions they'll be alright.

…

…

"It's impolite only to stare while being presented to a co-worker, Turk." The voice was serious but lacking the real scolding intonation. The director couldn't help making a little fun of the situation.

But was she really listening to him? All that silvery long hair, green eyes glowing with Mako, the black leather coat… There was no doubt about it. That was indeed the Soldiers' poster boy and most likely Shinra's biggest Pride. In flesh and bones.

Suddenly one single information dawned upon her head.

"Co-worker?" Incredulous eyes were now fixed on a satisfied Lazard. Then on Tseng, waiting for an explanation that never came. And again she turned sarcastically to the blond one. "Doesn't a 1º Class Soldier have something… a lot more important to do?"

"This is an important matter." The Director instantly replied.

But in her head that wasn't really the point. Better think of something really fast so she could get rid of that particular 1º class Baby-Sitter.

"Why a Soldier from Hojo's Laboratory?" She cried out.

"I see no reason why not." The other fired back.

"None…sir?" At that point she was on the verge of calling him an idiot instead of sir.

"Not even a half." The blond affirmed.

If there was a time in every circumstance to snap at someone, that would clearly be one of those. But getting aggressive at a superior on a spur-of-the-moment wasn't really healthy in that building. So, the better thing she could probably do was to calm down and give him a good reason why.

"No offence, my fellow Soldier" She turned Sephiroth's way looking at him respectfully and then got back at facing her boss. "But I highly believe I won't feel comfortable enough to work together with anyone that's under Hojo's responsibility, sir." Lazard kept staring as if waiting for some more enlightenment though that clearly put her on an awkward situation. "I don't need to tell you why, sir. I suspect you already know…" The girl was suddenly nauseous before continuing. "…my personal reasons."

The blond man did know. That made him silent for the sake of thinking. She did really have a point, a strong one, though not yet proven, not to want to get acquaintance with anyone connected to Hojo. However, in his mind, personal matters shouldn't get on the way of real work like that.

"Minami" He firmly spoke. "It is time to let bygones to be bygones. And as a Shinra member, a respectable one, you have to put personal matters aside to achieve better results. You were given the chance to work on a field you've been denied all this time. The least you should do is to follow as planed."

She went speechless. That man knew her past from head to toe; he knew that asking her to have any connection to that Scientist was a bit too cruel. Anyway orders were still orders and there were a few people above his position that didn't care how things were done, they only wanted satisfying results.

"Can't you even consider any other… from Holander's Laboratory?" The girl asked trying not to convey her anger into trembling words.

"None of them are as good as Sephiroth at the moment." _'And probably never will' _Lazard thought to himself.

That was his final word without a doubt. She could only bow her head in acceptance trying to put inside her own mind that that was better than nothing.

"Since there's no other way, and given the fact I have no knowledge about what that… Scientist has been injecting in his Soldiers' systems…" That was being quite difficult to say in a non-offensive way. "I'll have to collect some blood samples with enough time to analyze it before the project start."

"Then as soon as possible would be a good idea." The director sounded calm again. "Your departure is in two days."

She frowned again being caught off guard. "How can the preparations to be ready that early?"

"I have means to set things up quite quickly." He answered proudly.

"Can't be helped…" She muttered defeated. And in the next moment the girl turned to face the Soldier. A little bow indicating respect. "I'm Minami Braon. It's a pleasure to meet you, 1º Class Soldier Sephiroth."

He nodded in recognition and quietly said. "Likewise, Miss Braon."

* * *

The three were now going to descend the building. And the elevator would take some minutes to finally get to their destined floor. When the doors closed the girl found herself locked in a relatively small place with a Soldier and another Turk, heading to the labs when all she wanted then was to take a hot bath.

"You reek." The black haired man suddenly said heading for the floor buttons and choosing their destination.

"Next time tell me something I don't know." She answered sounding lazily annoyed.

They started to descend the tall building and when the elevator got close to the laboratories floor it lightly started to slow down stopping like a plume. Tseng was the first to head out followed by a stinking Minami and lastly a serious soldier that stopped when seeing both of his guides taking totally different ways.

For the first time in Sephiroth's life he saw the black haired Turk with such irritated features, and not the usual blankness, while staring back and facing an equally annoyed subordinate.

"Not in my Lab." She informed not changing expressions.

"Then, where to?" He calmly inquired going back to his old unfeeling mask. "I don't think Hollander would like our visit right now. I heard he's locked inside his laboratory and won't open for anyone."

"How do you know?" Her eyes narrowed again. "We just got to Shinra."

"Knowing what happens inside this building is part of my job." Tseng replied letting Minami wonder when he had the time to read Shinra's reports. He had less than 2 hours to clean up and go to the meeting. And the Turk was almost the same state she was. "We better hurry." He glanced at Sephiroth still silently waiting for them. "Unless you're willing to ask in Hojo's to take the samples."

Not a second thought passed her head and promptly she paced the direction the other Turk chose, leading the way to an old door at the end of the corridor and finding a young man sitting in front of her lab. The guy rapidly stood up a little shocked for recognizing the Soldier First class accompanying them.

"Junmei!" Minami called taking him out of his thoughts. "What the hell are you doing at my door?"

"I've heard you were back." He then took a good look at her appearance. "And since Hollander won't let anyone in… What happened to you?"

She was quite accustomed to the fast changes on subjects that 3º Class Soldier always did. Anyway a giggle couldn't be helped. "Met some big cats on my way back… and the rest is confidential." She added before new questions could be made. Then took out of her pocket, or what was left of it, an old card inserting it on the locker's card-check, and quickly typing the password. "I have news for you, kid. Just get in!"

They entered a small space, probably used in the past as a waiting room. There where some chairs perfectly aligned at one side and a white table next to them. She gestured for the men to sit down save for the youth ordering him to go into the lab following after.

Tseng was about to go in as well, but he suddenly felt a hand lightly pushing his chest back making him stop. He coldly glanced at the hand then to its owner. "Are we hiding something new?" That was ironically said though his face hadn't changed.

"Yes…" She answered since he would discover sooner or later. "But could you pretend I'm not for the next 6 months?"

The male Turk did not reply to that. And instead of forcing his way in he just decided to lean against the wall and wait outside with the other Soldier.

And, as it seemed, Sephiroth was only interested in following orders, quietly sitting on a chair. He was made to wait outside, probably because that female Turk would not trust anyone with the slightest connection with the Scientist responsible for his Mako treatment. However, oddly enough, he wasn't felling offended by that. Most likely, the silver haired guy didn't care at all.

A little time after, he saw the girl come out of the other room carrying a medical tray with all the needed material on it. Her hands and arms were clean and using white medical gloves. Probably disinfected since the Turk took longer than needed to come back. Her face was also freed from the drying blood. Those bright blue eyes… he could sense something unnatural in them though he could not tell what exactly.

"Arm, please." She quietly asked, and at the same time the soldier obliged taking his right arm out of the black coat and positioning over the table.

Sephiroth felt her stiffen in surprise while looking to his pale marble arm. And as a curious Scientist in front of a new interesting subject she did not even ask permission before running her fingers lightly over the white skin, following the veins path till his hand. Her eyes darkened a little at the sight of strong nails. They had a thin layer of lustrous base. But not applied industrial base people tend to use to protect or embellish their fingers.

"NC-32A G. Mako injections… Over 700ml a month…" Minami wondered frowning at the diagnosis before muttering to herself. "… Is Hojo nuts?"

'_728,4ml a month'_ Sephiroth thought intrigued although it wasn't shown in his face. That young woman assumptions were quite right, specially the Mako Type. No wonder she was a Turk.

Then she started the procedures looking fairly used to those actions. Carefully the needle was pushed into the right vein letting the vivid red fluid spill rapidly in the first medical vial. There were three more to go.

The Turk leaned on the wall across the Soldier vision camp suddenly moved striding into the Laboratory's room. He was just waiting for his underling to be busy enough not to try and stop him again.

Few seconds latter the sound of an electronic door filled the air.

"Damn." That was the only word muttered by the girl now collecting the second vial of blood.

The next second, all the 1º Class Soldier could register was the figure of Tseng getting out of that door, stopping right behind his subordinate and pointing his gun to her back. That indeed was an unusual picture.

"What do you think you're doing?" The cold question was calmly intonated.

The Turk heard a costumed annoyed sigh and the sound of medical vials being changed. That simply made him unlock the gun's safety. The light click a warning saying how serious he was.

"You can't fire on the lab's floor." The girl advised him evenly.

"Accidents happen." After hearing that, Minami could not help smirking. She'd seen many _accidents_ _happening_ in her few years as a Turk.

"I'm sure you know what it looks like…" She was serious now. "The Late Doctor used to do that a lot."

"I don't care what the Late Doctor had his mind into." He coolly said deciding to lock the gun again putting it away. "You're under my guardianship now and I don't approve of certain kinds of experiences."

"… They're already half way through the final stage." She tried to plead changing to the last vial.

However his final words were incisive. "Get rid of those."

"Yes Sir." The answer was mechanically said. She knew better than to defy Tseng's orders.

Finally the last of the samples was put away and the Soldier was freed from the needle as well. A cotton wool now firmly pressed to his little injury.

Tseng went to meet him as he got up from his seat. It was the Turk's duty to explain the next steps of his new mission. Although it wasn't something difficult to do, and he knew that Soldier had intelligence quite above the average, the black haired man wanted to make sure no details were left unsaid.

"Thank you for the samples." The silver haired young man heard coming from the female Turk. Her head slightly bowed but large blue irises not leaving his own as they met. He gave her a slight nod and turned to leave the room as Tseng started to lead their way.

As the lab door was closed the 3º Class Soldier finally appeared on the other entrance to the supposed waiting room. He thought it was better to stay away from the others as the heavy atmosphere struck him the minute he entered that Laboratory. Also, thought he felt respect and admiration for the other Soldier something about the guy always gave him the creeps. And the fact that he'd never seen the pale guy so up close made it even worse. His nervousness was so evident he started to think it was a bad idea to be at this place.

Junmei thought about asking what happened but a look to the girl's features told him she was not in a good mood. She looked tired and a little disappointed. It probably had to do with the experiments Tseng prohibited her to finish as he heard to some extent. Having Mako in his system, though not that much, made his senses a whole lot accurate.

"Need help with stuff in here?" He suddenly asked trying to lighten her mood. They were long time acquaintances and friends.

"Since you're offering…" She spoke looking at him at last. "I do have some weird stuff I must to get rid of."

The youngster grimaced then. He had a fine glimpse at some green, glossy thing with pulsing red veins when the Turks' leader opened one of the heavy doors to the culture room. That looked really disgusting…

But the hope to help emptying the Materia Boxes she brought God knows where from was still up. Perhaps his friend would give him any as a reward. He had a little talent with the bright spheres and was eager to learn more about how to control them.

"You said once you were going to teach me how to deal with Materia." He hopefully spilled out.

"I will…" The girl snorted. "The day you're strong enough to deal with them."

Well… that day might be close the boy wondered.

"By the way" Junmei said getting back into the lab. "You stink like hell!"

All Minami could do at that time was to roll eyes before answering sarcastically. "Next time tell me something I don't know."

...

...

Akia! There goes our daughter! Wohooo… XD


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer**_:

– I do not own Final Fantasy VII or its characters. 'Cause if I did… teheee… XD

_**Warning**__**s**_:

– Although I like pervy things this is just a little friendship story with a weird Female OC thanks to Akia.

– Also it's the first time I'm writing something in English (Akia don't understand Portuguese and I know nothing in her idiom as well) and I have no English BETA, so I hope you can forgive me for all the mistakes I'll probably make. And if any of you could help me pointing them please do. Thank you! =D

**Pairings**:

– No pairings…maybe on another fanfic my friends! =)

**Sumary**:

– A weird Turk and a serious Soldier 1º Class were sent to collect samples inside a mysterious and dangerous place. But as long as he follows her instructions they'll be alright.

…

…

The helicopter arrived at the small town at 10 in the morning exactly. Turks seemed to be always on time even to the minimal things just like him. He always thought that was a good sign of responsibility.

Some meters away from the landing place there was a young man in a white laboratory coat. Probably waiting to guide the Soldier into their new base at that place called Oldstone.

Oldstone… It was a fitting name. Everything around looked like they were in that same place for ages. There were old men and women all around, few adults working on the streets and even less kids that stopped playing on a corner as soon as Sephiroth entered their eyesight.

Soon enough the whole place was perfectly aware of his presence. Even the ones who did not know whom he was surely were staring at him thinking that individual wasn't something from this world. Silvery hair gleaming under the sun, pale as a dead, slit-shaped pupils inside that green Mako glow. He was quite accustomed to have that kind of alarming effect over people. Not even his guide escaped that rule trying his best not to show he was trembling.

They turned on a corner and then the Soldier contemplated the mountains he saw while in the helicopter. Those seemed to be a lot closer now. Ahead on their way there was an isolated two level relatively big house also rather ancient in appearance. It looked more like an old inn than a laboratory.

"Joshua!" Both newly arrived men stared at the side the voice came from. And there was the owner standing only 2 meters away. The 1º Class Soldier was so used to notice anyone's presence he was slightly choked about not noting hers. "You look pale…"

"D-do I?" The guide said almost in a whisper. He felt his throat too tight in apprehension and that was shameful.

"You do." She continued in that unusual deep sound for a women's tone. "Ask Doctor Oliver to check your blood pressure out. Then get some rest." The voice was similar to a young boy's in his early teens. It made her seem so mature.

The other only nodded walking straightly to the house. That was a fairly young assistant. No wonder he was so frightened in that Soldier's presence.

"Good Morning, 1º Class Soldier Sephiroth." She started at once and continued not giving the other a chance to reply the greeting. "There are still a few troublesome proceedings we have to follow before going into the woods to explore certain Mako caves, but I'm sure Tseng already informed you about the boring details this past 2 days."

"Yes, Miss Braon." The young man affirmed politely. He also confusedly observed her grimacing at that.

"Ok…" She paused taking a little medical vial with a white substance from a pocket inside her black coat. "I know that bastard does not really trust me…" And followed muttering while opening the object. "Though I can't blame him at all." In the end she threw the liquid inside her mouth and swallowed frowning a bit with displeasure. Was she in a bad health state?

The Soldier simply kept still and expressionless observing the scene. But he could not help thinking it was strange to see an underling talking that way about a superior in front of anyone.

"Anyway, first of all, 1º Class Soldier Sephiroth." The girl retook the conversation. "I really don't want to appear disrespectful however I'm still at a loss about how I should address you. I thought Sir, Soldier, Mister but all of it unfortunately sounds weird for people our age, sorry." And she continued calmly putting the empty vial back in her pocket. "Would you mind me shortening 1º Class Soldier Sephiroth only to Sephiroth?"

She finally paused studying his unmovable features waiting for a simple answer. And he took a little time before manifesting his will. An affirmative nod followed by a lowly spoken "As you wish, Miss Braon."

Again the female Turk grimaced and the Soldier now was seriously wondering if that person was indeed ill.

"Alright!" The young woman nodded back. "In exchange just call me Minami." She turned to the house gesturing him to follow. "Hearing the name Braon… give me the creeps."

* * *

The Turk quickly disappeared once they were in the house. So another trembling assistant got entrusted with the task of leading the intimidating Soldier to a room on the second floor. And once Sephiroth was left alone he carefully seized the place.

Inside there was a common Laboratory's bed and a new white table totally contrasting with the old walls and closed windows. There were also shelves sustaining white boxes in a corner and another closed door he assumed to have a closet or a toilet behind it. Over the table there were two empty trays, a blood pressure measurer and a small transparent box divided in two cubicles on the inside. The letters A and B were inscribed on each compartment which possessed two little stones.

The sound of steps was heard. Then a light knock warning him someone was going to enter.

"Excuse us." The Turk said opening the door.

She entered the room carefully carrying another white box. An assistant following suit bringing 2 more of those. Both placed them on the table next to the empty trays.

"Why don't you take a sit?" She pointed to the Lab's bed with a hand while the other was busy setting things in order on a tray. Her assistant was quietly settling his own.

Silently the Soldier did as he was told still interested in watching the arrangements. Now he could clearly see two syringes, cotton wool, a bottle entitled alcohol, two tiny others with written codes and several little medical vials exactly alike the one the female Turk used earlier. All meticulously arranged in a glass made support.

"Thank you for the help, Leon." Minami said to the young assistant. "I can manage things hereafter."

Her helper nodded in acceptance then left place lightly closing the door behind him. And for a moment there was total silence. Neither of them dared to speak. The Soldier clearly perceived why the other person in the room was dead quiet. She was concentrated on the outside listening. And after a considerable amount of time they could hear light footsteps finally leaving the entrance, going down the corridor, disappearing while descending the stairs.

"Too naive, Leon…" She muttered to herself. It was so low that if Sephiroth didn't have an enhanced hearing he wouldn't get the words.

Indeed the boy was really naive. So that nobody would be surprised if perhaps he was following orders from another Scientist. A newcomer probably. Anyone with a few years experience in Shinra certainly would know that spying on the members from outside a door is completely useless. And to think that the youngster was trying to hear something from a Turk…

Right after feeling the area was safe Minami reached out inside her black coat once more taking out of it a new medical vial containing what appeared to be the same substance in the others arranged on the glass support. The girl was already frowning as she drank it. That thing seemed to have a terrible taste.

"Sorry about the delay." It was casually said. "Time for some explanations." And suddenly her eyes were tightly shut as a deep sigh came out of her lungs. "I know you already noted how awfully ill I may look like. But I'm not. It's only one of the side effects caused by this thing…" Then she looked over the table reaching out for one of the little bottles with codes written on, raising it just enough for Sephiroth to see. "It's a little Mako infusion I created that allows my eyes to find and distinguish the type of Mako I'm looking for from the common one Shinra already works with." Again the bottle was carefully put down. "But unfortunately, no living being can take more than 2mls a day. And that's were this gets in the way." Then she reached for the other one with a dark looking liquid filling it. "It's… somewhat like a colors sense enhancer the late doctor invented years ago, I have no idea why… But it comes in handy here since I'll hunt based on colors."

The young Soldier were quietly paying attention to the explanations but the fact that the other party wasn't sounding anything like a real Scientist made the situation appear weirdly amusing. Something he hasn't felt in a long while. Not to say years.

"I would have to inject myself with these anyway… therefore I chose to arrive earlier to take them so you could have a glimpse of the side effects and decide if you'd like to have a taste for yourself." She just spilled out.

This time it was Sephiroth's turn to frown a little. That was almost imperceptive. Almost. But Minami had a keen observation regarding emotional displays shown by a human face. Turks were highly trained at that matter. To her that simple movement already spoke for a whole lot of questions.

"I believe Tseng told you about the possibility of taking substances required for this mission." And in the same instant her eyes suddenly darkened, thoughts seeming to change for a second. "Didn't he?"

"Yes, he did." The other calmly said.

"Then good." Her tone was back to normal. "The side effects are: Headaches, a huge load of nausea, faintness feeling, blood pressure may go down, physical indisposition and in rare cases vision loss for a few minutes till the system gets accustomed." Again she sighed. "I've only tested it on myself and I only know about the things I have experienced this past two years… And although your blood samples results were quite satisfying I have no idea what could happen to you in reality… I would know if you were from Hollander's Laboratory… He'd probably send me a report for the safety of his volunteers."

Indeed, that was something Hojo wouldn't care to do.

"So…" The girl started again. This time annoyed by the sound of her own voice. "It's your choice. Because I'm sure you wouldn't like to have weird stuff being injected in your veins with no idea about what's going to happen just for the sake of fulfilling duties." She reasoned although perfectly aware that a Soldier's pride walks side by side with a whole lot of foolish courage.

Again the female Turk took a new vial and repeated the same process drinking it. She then looked to him. The guy seemed to be thinking.

"If you choose to take the substances and they work properly you'll surely become a great source of help for me." She said taking the box with the stones in her hands. "We could finish collecting the samples at a doubled pace." A little pause followed as she strangely observed the small rocks. "You won't have to worry. I'll be checking on you all the time and if I see the slightest sign of rejection I'll give you the nullifier and serum to clean your blood."

This time the room was completely silent. The only thing she was waiting for was a reply to start proceeding. But what was actually delaying the soldier wasn't the matter of choosing or not to take the medicines. Up till now he always had an unnatural resistance and his body never really rejected Mako. It was the consideration that person took interested in explaining the details, using herself as an example and giving him that choice when his superiors would usually say _'Do it'_.

It felt… pleasant to be treated like a Human and not a weapon.

"I'll do it." He finally said.

"Ok… But before that…" She calmly held the transparent box in front of his face. "Can you see any color difference between these?"

The soldier intently observed the stones. Both had a light glow inside them.

"No." They only differed a little in size and shape.

"Not now." She said grimacing again. "Just lay down, please."

* * *

It was past an hour and a half since he had been injected with the Mako Infusion and the Colors Sense Enhancer and all he felt was a slight nausea which the young man reported when asked. To that he was given one medical vial with the same white substance and told that would help him not to get sick. He actually anticipated the liquid to have the most distasteful flavor however to his surprise that was simply common milk.

Sephiroth wondered if he had done any kind of shocked face because as soon as he looked to the Turk the frown she had for drinking one at the same time deepened. Was his curiosity so evident?

"_When I was a kid, the late Doctor forced me to drink a lot of milk every time we finished a Mako injection." Her eyes looked quite lifeless at that time. "Though I can't stand the taste it helps to ease the stomach."_

So she also had done Mako treatments as a child. No wonder her eyes seemed to be as unnatural. And who was that _'Late Doctor'_? And why the name Braon appeared to ring a bell in his mind?

At the corner of the room in an old chair she chose to quietly write in a notebook. And sometimes she would stop to read and then make new remarks before sparing a glance to verify the clock over the table. Every 15 minutes she would get up and check upon the silver haired guy's blood pressure. But the Soldier was perfectly fine. Even better than she could expect. Either way she strongly advised him to stay in bed. That was the first time he was experiencing that substance effects. Not to mention that the body in the horizon position would help the blood flow easier should his pressure get too low.

However that did not happen. But then again the difference in reaction varies from person to person. There would never be the same pattern for everyone.

Soon enough two hours had been gone.

"If you open your eyes by now you'd see something interesting." And so he did.

Sephiroth could have gasped if he hadn't total control over his actions. The uninteresting old ceiling now was showing colors he hadn't paid attention before. It was indeed a weird feeling. Those monotonous pigments were always there, but now they seemed to be just calling for his attention.

"I see for your skin color that it's working perfectly now." She was already beside his bed. But when did she get there? "What's your impression?"

He sat and then glanced at her. The long brown hair had now a red glow mingled in it. The Indian-like skin showed a great deal of red pigments. The eyes were now in a blue fluorescent color.

"Interesting…" He said now looking around. It was just as she defined.

Until that suddenly downed upon him. He looked at one of his hands it was faintly glowing green. What a freak-show he might be looking like.

"There's a mirror in the bathroom if you're curious." She told him seeming to read his thoughts. But as he looked back at her, the Turk simply misunderstood his usual seriousness. "Just a thought." The girl said lazily annoyed.

As the newness surprise subsided, few seconds later, Minami thought it was time to put things to a test and went to look for the transparent box she put away before the injections.

"Well," She spoke returning with the little box. "Can you see the color difference?"

Sephiroth then examined the small stones inside the compartments. Those were the same he'd seen before. Same sizes, same shapes, but not the same colors. The A stone was faintly glowing a simple blue while the B one had a scandalous bright red shining within.

"Their colors are different now." The soldier answered quietly.

"And what colors can you see for A and B?" She asked just to make sure it went the way it should be.

"A is now blue. B is Red." The simple answer seemed to please the Turk.

"The same way I see them." Her eyes had a faint glow as looking at the B rock. "We're going for the red ones. But before we pack up and leave…" She then directed her attention to the other. "How are you feeling? Any dizziness? Headaches? Feeling like you're going to be sick?"

The Soldier stood up trying to note any anomaly in his system besides the weird vision acquired. He felt the same as always.

"I'm fine." He confirmed.

"Then we'll leave as soon as possible." Minami informed. A light excitement took over her face. "And by the way…" She looked at the clock now showing it was 12:36 P.M. "No lunch for us." And the girl grimaced again. "We cannot ingest anything besides milk and water till the effects are gone..."

…

…

XD


	4. Chapter 4

_**Disclaimer**_:

– I do not own Final Fantasy VII or its characters. 'Cause if I did… teheee… XD

_**Warning**__**s**_:

– Although I like pervy things this is just a little friendship story with a weird Female OC thanks to Akia.

– Also it's the first time I'm writing something in English (Akia don't understand Portuguese and I know nothing in her idiom as well) and I have no English BETA, so I hope you can forgive me for all the mistakes I'll probably make. And if any of you could help me pointing them please do. Thank you! =D

**Pairings**:

– No pairings…maybe on another fanfic my friends! =)

**Sumary**:

– A weird Turk and a serious Soldier 1º Class were sent to collect samples inside a mysterious and dangerous place. But as long as he follows her instructions they'll be alright.

…

…

After leaving the small town they walked in a normal pace for about 30 minutes following the mountains path. The trees started to grow in number although not as much as to say it was already the forest. Little animals on the ground were moving everywhere hunting their food or running to their hideouts.

The Soldier was warned to keep his eyes alert after leaving the village. Every little red glow should be examined and if confirmed it was a piece of Mako Cristal should be collected. Minami had told him they had to collect from as many different places as possible. And they found little pieces on the way though their glows were almost imperceptive on intensity.

"Have you taken a good look at the village inhabitants?" She suddenly asked while still walking a little ahead. "Few adults… Fewer kids… But a whole lot of old people."

Sephiroth frowned a little at that. Indeed he had noticed something similar as he got there.

"You know…" She continued wondering a little. "I've been here a lot before. Even got acquaintance with some of the older ones…" Then she just stopped and turned to look at him. "Did you know that the oldest person alive there is exactly 197 years old?"

The soldier simply stopped in his tracks a little astounded. "How is that possible?" He asked. A small interest tickling his mind.

"I have no idea." She calmly answered returning to the walk. "But I've already been invited to his 200 years commemoration they'll hold in 3 years… They look quite sure he'll get there."

'_How can a__ human live that long?'_ The young man thought quietly amazed.

"Most part of them is above 100…" Minami said thoughtfully. "They've seen so many things to happen here… Things most people can't even wonder."

And then she silenced leading their steps for at least 20 minutes further till they get to an opening, or rather, a passage between two enormous rocks at the foot of the mountain.

There the girl stopped looking into the trail with distant eyes and concentrated ears. Sephiroth felt that that place gave away a peculiar kind of energy. But not in a menacing way. However it felt strange.

"From here on things will look odd." She spoke not taking her eyes away from the same point of focus. "The deeper you get into that place the weirder things get around you." And then she finally looked at the Soldier. A new glimmer in those fluorescent blue orbs. "But as long as you follow my instructions we'll be fine."

Minami started to step into the rock with Sephiroth following closely. They said that was a Red Area so he better stay alert to every possible danger around them.

"After two visits in this place" She started again. "I could figure it out. In fact, the secret not to enrage any kind of beast walking around there, is to stay neutral. Do not think, do not feel and you'll be alright." And already imagining the other was thinking it was completely senseless she only continued. "If anything for any reason start moving your way, pretend it doesn't exist and get out of its trail. Never try to cross their nests or hideouts. If an animal appears threatening to you step back slowly and move out of its eyesight."

Then again she stopped looking back at him studying his features for a little moment. The girls eyes darkened again making her face promptly appear like a lifeless doll.

"This is serious." The tone was now quite somber. "Whatever you may find _alive_ in there has an inexplicable different way to sense your presence. And it's not always that you'll be able to feel theirs till they're already over you. If you get angry or fearful they'll get irritated. And if you inspire any kind of danger to them, they'll come after you."

Once more Minami returned her way leaving the soldier to think for a while. That indeed was totally making no sense. No wonder anybody followed her instructions.

"Also" The girl spoke in what seemed to be her normal tone. "This is a good place for training how to hide your own presence from the enemies… Although if you give a false step, you may end up dead."

And perhaps she was telling the truth. The soldier hasn't felt her presence a couple of times that same day. He even got a little worried over the fact he might had become rather distracted.

"But the real danger, at least in my opinion, is in the Mako Caves." She wondered a little before continuing. "But if you keep your mind under control you'll be fine."

As they reached the other side of the rock's path little by little the scenario started to form inside the light fog covering the end of the trail. Soon the ground turned from hard to smooth as their feet met soft grass. And as the haze turned thinner the soldier could finally see where they were.

Behind those huge rocks where Sephiroth though there was a way continuing to go up the mountains in reality had a vast canyon descending to meet a massive valley with the tallest trees he had ever seen in his life. Water was falling everywhere into and out of the stones and earth fissures forming from mini cascades to violent gorgeous waterfalls so huge they where in size and height. And that explosion of colors seemed to be enhancing even more the picture people would usually describe in fairy tails or fantasy books.

'_Can such a place really exist in this world?'_ He thought absorbing every detail.

"Welcome to _C__hloch Aois_." Minami said as if into some kind of a spell. "This is the real Oldstone."

* * *

As they proceeded to go down another trail the Turk took advantage of the time spent to elucidate even more her travel companion. She told him there were innumerous paths leading to the Valley but not always the quickest ones were better. Some of them usually come across monsters nests hidden into the canyon's walls. And although they were rarely used by the inhabitants it was safer not to trust too much.

The longer way slowly descended into the place but at least it was in an open area. Easier to catch a better sight of anything alive around. They could perfectly see the animals and their movements.

And what animals those were… Bizarre wasn't a word strong enough to describe them. They appeared to be something that came out really wrong from a scientific experience. Some seemed a forced mixture of many different animals in the same species. Others had features Sephiroth could hardly imagine their purpose.

"I dare to say that something in this place made it possible for an animal to get strangely influenced by their survival needs or even other life forms' genes trying to enhance themselves and evolve over time and miserably failing." The girl said as if she was already pretty accustomed to those creepy visions. "But Evolution tends to erase its own mistakes as time moves on. So one must wonder how it is possible such creatures could survive and even procreate in these abnormal genetical conditions."

She stopped and thought for a little bit while observing a couple of six-footed beings covered in scales with oversized snipers sticking out of their backs calmly passing by about 20 meters away. The Soldier also took his time to observe the two meters tall beasts. They had stopped to drink from a small pond made by a cascade nearby.

Retaking their journey Sephiroth perceived that there were no specific patterns that could help in classifying such individuals. Even the ones gathered into groups had distinct anatomical anomalies that in most part of the time seemed to difficult their own movements. The only thing all of them had in common were a faint red glow into their irises.

Every now and then both explorers would stop, collect, take notes and move on. Sometimes they would step aside of the way so another beast could continue its uninterested walk. Some would look at them and stop but as long as they never showed a hint of reaction those beings would simply move away.

The entrance to the valley was finally under their feet. The vegetation was quite different and exuberant in colors. Again a little white thin fog was there to welcome them. And at their first steps into that ground the Soldier couldn't help startling a bit at the sudden feeling of his body being lighter. He then turned Minami's way. A composed confusion revealed on a frown.

"Sudden Gravity loss." She quietly said stepping ahead. "Odd, isn't it?"

Not only odd. That was simply impossible. The young man never heard of a single place in the world where gravity would differ so radically from a point to another in such small distance. One step at that. He was used to read about everything and Shinra's library was known to be the most complete in the country. That kind of thing would surely make news somewhere. But even testifying the event was a little hard to digest.

They walked through sinuous trails into a weirdly bent trees forest finding new queer looking life forms moving around. Some were trying to reach for the trees' fruits, others hunting those fruit eaters. However none really paid attention to the two human forms passing by. Not until a huge beast disgusting in appearance crossed their way out of nowhere. For a brief moment it growled staring at them and even turned their way getting a little closer.

Minami quickly signed for Sephiroth not to move. Then to lightly step back. As they where side by side, he saw that the girl had her head bowed and was intently looking at the ground. Observing her attitude somehow took his mind off of the slow repulsive thing ahead. And soon enough the beast appeared to have lost sight of them even though they were few meters away.

The Turk sighed in relief as the animal chose to continue his previous tracks.

"Sorry…" She swiftly said. "I've never seen that thing before… I found myself wanting to take it to the lab…" She turned his way and continued. "I think it felt how pleased I was with the idea… My bad."

Indeed that person really thought as a scientist. To feel excited about studying something that strange proved it all. To people like those, the weirder the better.

"Good thing you don't get surprised so easily." The Turk chucked starting to lead the way again.

The young man did not know if that was said in a sarcastic way or if that was something she really believed about him. It was quite wrong to consider she was the only one at fault that time. But how could the girl know he seriously thought about reaching for his sword on pure instinct.

As they found a clearing in the woods the vision of part of the Valley met their eyes as a wonders painting. Looking down at the distance groups of those individuals were slowly moving inside the forests. There were thin rivers running to a larger one disappearing under the dense vegetation downward.

In an upper flat looking ground, still inside the valley, an unexpected vision took the Soldier's attention. There were ruins. No doubt those were ruins of a possible human civilization.

"Those are scattered around a great portion of the place." Minami told him noting the Soldier's interest. "We'll get there in due time. But not today. We have to go back before sunset." She said striding for an open area at the opposite side. "I assure you things here are not amusing at night."

Sephiroth followed not understanding why she was in a way where there was a several meters high stone wall blocking it. Looking up he calculated about 800 meters till its top. That was a part of the Canyon's inner sides. It went all the way up in a normal rock layers' pattern.

"Well…" The uncommon female voice sounded way thoughtful while staring up the ravine. "Now we go about three and a half to four hundred meters up…"

For a moment it seemed that the only things capable of making any sound in that place were the trees leaves being blown by the wind and the animals' grunts. It took the young man a few seconds to perceive bothered blue eyes turned his way.

"…You…" Minami hesitantly started. "…can do that, right?"

"I suppose." He slowly answered.

Of course he could. But the real question was: Could she?

"Good." The Turk sounded relieved. "The first Mako cavern we'll get into goes deep inside this crag. But its only opening is somewhere up there." She pointed out the direction approximately.

Sephiroth kept still only observing as the girl started walking against the rocks and then began a long stridden running pace for a few meters to lightly hop onto a separated stone where she used her legs to gather a strong propulsion force and then jump ascending several meters in space. She seemed to be flying up at a great velocity for a few seconds before slowing down and utilizing the moment of inertia to place her feet on a new salient portion of rocks and rise once more at full speed in the air. And the Turk repeated the process many times before disappearing from the Soldier's sight.

Few little stones fell from the places she had stepped producing cracking sounds warning the young man of his climbing turn. And as expected he hadn't have to work up any sweat to do the same. Also the slight gravity loss of the area made the action a lot easier.

A clear view of a large dark hole on the way up let him perfectly know when to stop getting impulses and soon enough he found himself landing safely on an almost straight surface before the cave entering. And looking around for the one he was appointed to work with the Soldier came across an unexpected not to mention awkward scene.

At an isolated spot not too far from the entrance he saw Minami on her knees, left hand was resting against the rock, head bent down and seeming to hold her upper stomach. She was obviously throwing up.

"Are you alright?" The silver haired asked without thinking for the first time in years. Why such a useless question had to drop from _his_ mouth? Of course she wasn't all right for the cough and gasping sounds.

Deciding to quickly walk to her and do anything to help, he suddenly stopped as her right hand rose up appearing to gesture something like _'Wait'_ or _'Stay back'_. Then a new load of fluids seemed to spill out of her lips making cough and gasp noises to fill up the air again. Some time later, as she calmed down, the girl weakly signed 'OK' before giving a little breathing pause followed by an unsuccessful attempted to get up.

Snapping out of his place the Soldier determined it wasn't the time for that person to be stubborn finally getting closer to help raising the Turk on her feet and lead the way to a stone nearby were she limply sat waiting for the nausea to subside. Soon after she took a bottle of water out from a knapsack and filled her mouth rinsing it and spitting aside getting rid of that bitter taste.

"Sorry for the bother. Thanks for the help." Minami said taking another deep breath later. "I thought I could stop with the milk drinking already but… all that exercise made me sick again." She explained looking out into the landscape. "That's shameful."

The last words spoken sounded more like a common statement given the fact that her features weren't showing even the small hint of embarrassment. It seemed she was quite used to those occurrences.

"Feeling better?" The voice sounded softer than it usually was when answering his superiors' commands at Shinra. Her sudden helpless state probably tickled his concealed human side a bit.

"Yes… and no." And she didn't have to look his side to know the Soldier was frowning at that reply. The girl was used to the feeling of Tseng's eyes weighting on her back every time she would comment about confusing or impossible topics. "Yes because the nausea is gone." She said slowly rising from her seat. "No because I simply hate milk."

Sephiroth quietly bowed his head after noting his mouth corners had slightly turned up. Weird as it was the situation also had its comical percentage after such explanation. And he was thankful the Turk seemed to be interested in tapping the dust off from her knees not paying attention to him at that moment.

They went into the cavern right after Minami had drunk several milk vials to ease an angry stomach at the cost of a tortured tongue. At first there was an inevitable darkness as the entrance grew distant from them though it didn't last for too long. Slowly Mako Crystals started to appear here and there encrusted on the walls providing enough light to illuminate their way down. And the more they descended into the cave the brighter it became given the fact that the pieces started to grow in number. But still those were the blue types of radiance the explorers weren't looking for.

Little animals were slowly moving around and between the crystals nonstop appearing to be enraptured by the blue lights. Their shadows were lazily dancing on the walls sometimes making it seem to be alive as well. Tinkling sounds were coming from everywhere as the many little pointy feet randomly touched the glowing stones surfaces.

When the first red rocks started to appear the place turned into a shy purple color soon after changing to the full red light gaining ground over the blue Mako.

Long before they found the first ones Sephiroth was already feeling the same strange energy which previously assaulted him before getting to the Canyon. And as the whole red light closed around both of them the young man could finally define how it felt like.

_Affection._

It felt like an unknown force was peacefully calling for him. Telling him to come closer trustfully, so it could wrap around his body and protect him till the end of the world. And for a second he felt like all the problems in the universe were gone forever.

"I know how it feels…" Minami calmly said noting the Soldier too quiet not seeming to even breathe. "The first time I came to this point I thought I was loosing my mind." She lightly chuckled. "The magnetism it gives away seems to confuse our brains sense of reality." Then she started to take out the collecting materials. "But always in a convenient way according to our state of mind, feelings or even unknown desires we keep deep inside our soul." The girl smiled seeming to remember funny things experienced. "This is the eleventh time I've been to this cave… but started to take notes after the fifth when I realized my change in moods always got in the way of observing."

This time the Soldier started to move also taking out his materials to start working on a wall nearby. After the interruption that weird feeling subsided a little. However it didn't stop to bother him.

"Once I had arrived from a little mission that turned out to be a total failure." She continued. "It wasn't really something important. Either way, I did not want to see Tseng so ashamed I was… and decided to take some days off as advised by another Turk." She moved a little away and started to dig around a Crystal of her interest. "I came here to try and understand this cave's mystery… but the thought of facing Tseng was humiliating to the point I desired to die… Next thing I remember is that I was totally depressed and trying to suicide."

Sephiroth kind of froze in his place once hearing the last part of the case. But after having a taste of that influencing magnetism he could quite understand. He knew what he sensed couldn't be truth, but it felt so right and comfy the young man found himself wanting it to ever last.

The Turk continued talking the whole way deeper into the cavern. She told her co-worker other stories experienced there, her theories over the matter, that she found two Mako caves on that valley, how much time she took to realize there wasn't a single animal capable of flying in the place, described some ruins details and so on. Minami spilled out everything she could onto the Soldier's ears as the time passed by till she thought the amount of samples were enough to take back.

Sephiroth found some parts interesting, others with no point of telling him, some others he doubted he had paid attention… The girl had become a chatter box that part of the collecting, totally different from before. However he said nothing as always and continued his work as silent as ever. And as they were leaving, again that same feeling started to trouble him making the young man suddenly stop in his track.

That force... Alluring and trustworthy. That wasn't real… though it felt even touchable. He frowned regretfully as it seemed to call him back and shut his eyes tightly at the energy's forgiving embrace. That insistent tinkling sound seemed to turn into a peaceful lullaby.

"Sephiroth!"

The sound of that voice was so strong and commanding that his eyes flew wide with the shock. His name firmly said snapped him out of that trance connecting the Soldier again to this world. And for a split second he felt the power of those dark blue eyes weight on him as if cleaning the atmosphere around his mind. And as soon as he felt his thoughts going back to normal the Turk's irises became bright and soothing fluorescent orbs.

"It's not real." She said. Eyes friendly warm for a second. "Though I know how tempting it can be at times..." Then she turned starting to lead the way out again. "It's much safer outside..."

...

...

Uh?... o.o


	5. Chapter 5

_**Disclaimer**_:

– I do not own Final Fantasy VII or its characters. 'Cause if I did… teheee… XD

_**Warning**__**s**_:

– Although I like pervy things this is just a little friendship story with a weird Female OC thanks to Akia.

– Also it's the first time I'm writing something in English (Akia don't understand Portuguese and I know nothing in her idiom as well) and I have no English BETA, so I hope you can forgive me for all the mistakes I'll probably make. And if any of you could help me pointing them please do. Thank you! =D

**Pairings**:

– No pairings…maybe on another fanfic my friends! =)

**Sumary**:

– A weird Turk and a serious Soldier 1º Class were sent to collect samples inside a mysterious and dangerous place. But as long as he follows her instructions they'll be alright.

…

…

They went back through the same path in the valley, and felt like there was an inconvenient heaviness pulling their legs to the ground as they left the Gravity Loss area heading up the Canyon's light longer track and the rock passageway reaching the small town by the end of sunset. And the sensation of a weathering world warned them about the weakening effects of the long taken colors' enhancing substance.

The streets were almost empty already.

Once into their base Minami excused herself quickly taking the samples to an isolated space and shutting the door with the two scientists and a couple of assistants inside. Sephiroth was guided to a new room in the second floor much larger than the previous one he had been at that morning. And though the walls seemed to be rather aged for the yellowing landscape paintings and old-fashioned raised decorations the furniture and other objects filling it were completely new.

There was a comfortable single bed a little larger than the usual types; a two-seater leather couch with a center table in front of it, another normal sized table with two chairs, one dark wooden closet, a writing desk and a bookshelf.

Many books were brought to prevent him of a possible boredom. And taking a better look at them they varied in genre topics like science, geography, geology, poetry, comedy, drama and many others. Shinra seemed to be quite careful on installing him.

Dinner was brought to his room by someone, not a scientist or an assistant, little after his arrival. He also was given a note saying _'You may not feel hungry but I strongly advise you to eat right now'_. And strange as it was he wasn't hungry even after a whole day without food, save for breakfast and a few milk vials drank before leaving. However he did as he was told.

When finished the Soldier took a quick bath, dressed light sleeping clothes he found already inside the closet, did a little other night chores and went for the shelf choosing to read a book he's never seen containing a group of little myth tales before going to sleep.

* * *

Sleep was something proven to be impossible. And apparently there was no reason why. A new book was even chosen. A boring one at that but it didn't work. He was still feeling sleepless.

Not only that… He felt disturbed. All that silence instead of providing a peaceful rest it was in fact giving him the perfect environment to keep wondering. The boring drama story was offering enough material for him to space out not really paying attention to the plot. The same situation went on and on for hours into the advancing night. Could it be any side effect of those substances? Anyway he was tired of trying.

As a result, the Soldier decided to get up and do something. Maybe a little night walk could be helpful. So he dressed up his uniform, but the armor parts, and left his room.

The night breeze felt quite nice as he passed the front doorstep. Also the village's silent-as-a-tomb view was not unpleasant although it looked the most somber. Almost like a graveyard under the moon's light. Now he had to decide which way to take. The streets going into the town's center or the wide open camp right beside the house.

The open camp seemed to be a better choice. The lightly illuminated grass moving in harmony with the gentle wind appeared to be rather inviting. However after he'd given few steps on that way the young man suddenly felt like being the target of a curious gaze.

'_A villager, perhaps…'_ Sephiroth thought calmly looking to his sides then to his back but he spotted no one.

Either way that gaze was still present. But where? He wondered before he felt the owner's presence… A presence he have never sensed until that moment. Coming from an angle behind and above his head. So he turned around and looked up.

And there it was. Sitting on the old roof's tiles from the base house. He promptly recognized the blue color his Mako enhanced vision just located. That was the Turk's presence. She deliberately let him know.

Minami's head was slightly tilted to one side and a little frown seemed to be saying _'Shouldn't you be sleeping?'_ But it looked like someone else was in the same situation.

The young man then, for some reason, decided to leave the walking idea aside and hoped quietly landing on the lightly inclined roof. He sat down to also stare into the dark woods afar. The silence went on for a little while.

"You can't sleep." She evenly affirmed.

"Same as you." He muttered after few seconds.

"Not really… It's not sleeping day yet."

Sephiroth just side glanced at her, as if waiting to know what it meant.

"I don't sleep much. And I also have no patience to go to bed to sleep only close to 1 hour… So I stay awake the whole week save for 8 hours on Sundays." There was no reaction to that but she felt a little disbelieving gaze coming her way. "Found myself a bizarre person to work with, you might be thinking."

He wouldn't call it bizarre though it was indeed a little strange. Humans had the need to sleep at least 8 hours a day to recover their energy.

"But it's not bad at all." The girl chuckled. "I use the extra time in the Laboratory or helping to train the newcomers or doing overtime on the Turks' floor and getting the largest paycheck in the department…"

How not to laugh at that the silver haired wondered as he felt an imperceptible smile brought to his face. He always thought not to have a sense of humor.

"By the way." The voice sounded quite serious. "We're not going back there today."

This time the Soldier finally turned his head to face her.

"You could not sleep. Not a good sign." The answer was quick. "You feel bothered because of what you experienced in that cave, right?" She waited but there was no answer whatsoever. "What I experienced this time is still fixed inside my head as well. Even though I tried to distract ourselves my mind got severely affected. The magnetism might be upon us, yet."

So that never-ending talk had a major purpose. And indeed the Soldier could not take his head out of what he felt in that cave.

"A day off for cleaning the brain is reasonable." And then her speech seemed to incorporate a real lazy tone. "A clear mind will lead you to a longer life while a crowded one will bring harm upon you. These elders tend to say it a lot." Then the voice came back to normal. "Something that literally happens in that valley. And believe me it's from that to worse…"

'_Worse…'_ Sephiroth thought wondering what she possibly meant by that word. He's seen many difficult things, especially during the Wutai War. But he was trained to use strength and strategy at that time. And the Valley seemed to be a place where you had always to expect for the unexpected. Not to mention survive in the middle of unknown beasts without enraging them with a mere thought.

Thoughts… they started to fly once more in the middle of the following silence.

"Take your mind off of that place… I'm warning you." Minami suddenly said as if she could read what passed in his head startling him a little.

"How…" He spoke on an impulse rapidly pausing but then deciding to ask anyway for the first time saying more than 5 words in the same sentence when not asked a question. "How did you know I was thinking about that place?"

"What place?" Her side-glance, answer and long pause made him frown again in confusion. "Sorry… I'm just trying to take my mind away from _that_ as well… but I didn't know." Then gave him an understanding nod as she continued. "I just supposed you walked out the same way I did after being _there_ for the first time."

He was ordered to follow her instructions. But being advised not to think…

"Ok, let's do it like this. I help you, you help me." She said getting his attention. "Let's pretend yesterday never happened and start all over again." Then she heavily sighed. "My name is Minami Braon and I hate being called Miss Braon. I'm a Turk from Shinra working on a project Director Lazard modified without my permission… and I hate him for that… what else… ah, ever since the Late Doctor simply died I've been under Tseng's tutelage, he trained me to be a Turk… I also hate that damn black suit…" She muttered while remembering the black haired Turk forcing her to use it. "…I don't know what else to say… Do you have any questions?"

"Is there something you do not hate?" The young man asked lowering his head, unconsciously attempting to hide the amused face with his silvery bangs.

"Pffff!" That was unpredicted. "Don't ask difficult questions." She had to give him that comeback before thinking a little and answering. "I'm fond of high places… I usually go to Shinra's roof…" Then another sigh. "Your turn."

Silence.

"Either that or _'Dream Powder'_." The girl warned looking rather serious.

Sephiroth obviously doubted the Turk would try and use the Magic Powder on him. However he had to make an effort not to let his thoughts wander too much or it would somehow put the mission to a waste. He wasn't the talking type at all but perhaps it could change for that small time.

"My name is Sephiroth…" He seriously started. "I'm a Soldier."

Stillness just fell between them again…

"No way…" The lazily annoyed tone retorted to those revelations. "Never heard of…"

Strangely there was a brief male giggle on that roof. And to the young man that kind of felt good. Like some heavy weight was taken off from his shoulders.

Everything went suddenly quiet. Minami seemed to be waiting for a little more words. But the Soldier didn't really want to talk about himself. He thought there was nothing in his life worth mentioning that she did not already know.

"How long you've been a Turk?" He tried again.

"About two years." She answered. "I was fifteen…"

"Rather young." He quietly muttered wondering about Turks' duties. Word was that it wasn't a light career as they had to deal with many unpleasant jobs.

"Same goes for you…" The girl reminded him. "It happens at war times… And since I got useful abilities for the Mako treatments… Even though I had to stop." A little pause. "After Doctor's death something started to go wrong…"

So she didn't have to take the injections anymore. That explained why the Mako Infusion had such hard side effects upon that person, but wasn't enough to poison her system.

"I haven't seen you on Shinra before." The soldier continued looking deep into the dark woods.

"You haven't been to the Turk's floor or the roof or even the Weapons Development Department too much." She evenly answered.

"Weapons Development Department?" A hint of curiosity took the Young man's voice. He had gone there few times.

"To help on testing new weapons…" and another little pause followed as she seemed to think over something. "Sir Veld is against it but Miss Scarlet convinced him someway."

"What kind of weapons do you test?" He asked quite intrigued this time.

"Anything that can equip Materia." She pondered a bit. "I can use those easily…"

"You're quite busy." He concluded in a quiet mutter. For someone her age that was impressive.

"But it's a good thing." And now her tone had little melancholy hidden on it. "Helps not to think about the past or get anxious about the future…"

Future… The Soldier had never really thought about it. Since an early age he had been trained for a kind of future that came too soon. Surely he was the youngest 1º Class Soldier Shinra ever had. And due to his power probably would be a Soldier for long years after. So, his future seemed to be quite easy to predict.

"Also helps not to plan Director Lazard's death every time he sends me on weird missions."

Sephiroth could have laughed at that if he wasn't so accustomed to stay always quiet. Those sarcastic comments were indeed too much to take in.

The night moved on as other little subjects were chosen, mostly by Minami as the quiet Soldier appeared more interested in only listen. Her intonations always waving between serious, a little annoyed or rather sarcastic. The last option proved to be the better parts. And soon they were looking at the coming dawn while hearing little noises from the village as the inhabitants started their morning chores. They usually woke up with the birds so early it was.

That made the girl excuse herself. She had a first day report to complete before some fellow Turks would appear to take them. And also Laboratory duties soon after.

The day went on in a rather boring pace as Sephiroth chose to stay in his room reading, trying to distract his mind. He had not felt like walking again the whole day, but at least at night he could finally have a proper sleep.

…

…

=B


	6. Chapter 6

_**Disclaimer**_:

– I do not own Final Fantasy VII or its characters. 'Cause if I did… teheee… XD

_**Warning**__**s**_:

– Although I like pervy things this is just a little friendship story with a weird Female OC thanks to Akia.

– Also it's the first time I'm writing something in English (Akia don't understand Portuguese and I know nothing in her idiom as well) and I have no English BETA, so I hope you can forgive me for all the mistakes I'll probably make. And if any of you could help me pointing them please do. Thank you! =D

**Pairings**:

– No pairings…maybe on another fanfic my friends! =)

**Sumary**:

– A weird Turk and a serious Soldier 1º Class were sent to collect samples inside a mysterious and dangerous place. But as long as he follows her instructions they'll be alright.

…

…

The following day began rather early as the female Turk decided to take her substances at 5 in the morning. This way she calculated that at 7 A.M. the side effects would have subsided and she would be able to supervise the Soldier's injections herself. Perhaps at 9 o'clock they would be ready to leave for the Valley.

Sephiroth was long awaken and at the first floor he was informed that possibly around 7 Minami would be prepared to proceed on him. He also went as far as asking one of the scientists where the girl might be only to hear that she hasn't left the toilet since her injection time.

Close to the predicted hour a limp Turk finally left the bathroom going directly to the kitchen where she got a whole bottle of milk to herself and crumbled on a chair starting to drink. Her annoyed face warned everyone that she probably was in a real bad humor. But that huge frown could also be caused by the white liquid she was forced to swallow.

Sephiroth received the injections punctually at 7 A.M. and suffered the same process he had faced in the first day. Blood pressure periodically checked, little nausea treated by a couple of milk vials, but since he was expecting the same vision effects there was no surprise when every single nuance in that room started to vibrate heavily to his eyes.

After another little check up in their health state confirming everything was OK they finally left the house doing the same course till getting to the Valley.

The different part really started when they followed a trail in the opposite side from the one they took the first day. The weird bent trees seemed to be closing on them as their number increased considerably. Few little to medium of those weird animals were found walking around and Minami strongly advised Sephiroth to pay attention and not to step on any.

"In some groups they seem to respond when one faces sudden pain." She explained. "So this part of the valley is quite lively when some start hunting others."

Sephiroth then started wondering how she could know so much about the place. Especially about the creatures' behaviors. If that girl had experience any kind of trouble to discern as much how could she still be alive if that place was a Red Area? He had seen the beasts around part of the Valley, some of them had no presence at all so the explorers couldn't identify where they were. At least not until in their vision camp. Others seemed quite strong and fast. Not to mention those beasts were also Mako modified.

After at least 2 hours walking through the woods collecting samples and taking more notes they finally found another opening where trees simply hadn't grow. Strangely enough there was a fine line of trees on that little forest's way out as if they were strategically planted to form some kind of barrier.

However the real interesting part was right ahead.

The Ruins. But not the ones the soldier had seen previously. These were certainly the most impressive.

"I thought you'd like to see this place." Minami said following one of the many stone ways down to the torn constructions.

And those weren't simple stone ways gathered only for a firmly walking purpose. There was a real distinct pattern of colored stones leading to a circular center on the ground also fully decorated with a winds-like design. What was left of some walls had carved drawings seeming to tell a little story along with old unrecognizable runes. Cracked Statues of many forms and sizes filled the whole place. Some were simple just cut from some kind of white stone. Others from the same material exhibited detailed little stones incomplete patterns decorating unmovable clothes forms. Red and Blue Mako Crystals were also quite used on their ornaments.

Sephiroth stopped in front of a huge stone face half buried in the ground. The part outside the earth was taller than him. It was from a female sculpture. And for its pieces scattered around he imagined that that was at least 18 meters high when on its feet. The hair, and adorns appeared to be finely carved before the aging actions.

The Turk was quietly seated on a hand piece fallen at a little distance just observing the Soldier's silent astonishment and wondering if her reaction was the same her first time there. But then it seemed he suddenly remembered he wasn't alone turning around to locate the girl's spot.

She didn't want to bother him by moving and spoil the moment taking his attention off of the picture. But since he did it himself she took advantage of that reaching for another milk vial.

"Just take your time." Minami calmly said. "We still have plenty." And drank the liquid, frowning as usual.

Was that the reason she wanted to leave earlier? He did not know. But if that was he couldn't be more thankful. Seeing those was much better than reading in the books.

"How old could they be?" He muttered while tracing a wall drawing with his left hand's fingers.

"Above 5 thousand years I think…" She said in a wonder. "I could not find those written symbols on the oldest history records I've ran after. And I've spent months using my whole night time studying them. Not to mention archeology articles."

"How did you find this place?" He asked still looking at the details.

"Walking around I've spotted these from somewhere up there." She simply pointed on a huge rock's direction.

"I meant the Valley..." This time he seemed a little intrigued at her discover.

Minami fell silent. Dull eyes not paying attention anymore. She hasn't told Shinra or even Tseng. Although she was almost sure the older Turk knew about it and respected her stillness. But Shinra would probably keep asking questions till get to that hidden location. And most certainly turn the place upside down looking for more of the Late Doctor's secrets.

"I'm sorry." The Soldier apologized. "For the inconvenient question."

"It's OK."

And then she suddenly felt tempted to tell someone that wasn't really her discovery. That young guy seemed to inspire a little trust. However a Turk should never trust anyone. But maybe this time and only…

"It's a secret I share with no one else…" The girl started and then slowly continued. "If only the answer would never leave this place…" She thoughtfully said looking at him. "Or if I knew how long a Soldier's word could last…"

"A Soldier's word lasts until its owner's death." Sephiroth seriously declared intending to defend his post and not because he was dying to know.

"Oh… I think I found one." Minami said giggling a little. "A Soldier I mean… It may be my lucky day."

Again, another unexpected reaction on his part. He frowned and closed his eyes trying not to smirk at the situation however one of his mouth corners turned a little upwards. He wasn't used to that kind of treatment.

"Maybe…" The young man finally answered staring back at her again.

"So…" She started quite serious that time. "Do I have your word that you'll never reveal to anyone about this Valley's discovery?"

"You have my word." He agreed.

Minami closed her eyes and heavily breathed out.

"The Late Doctor left a particular diary on Tseng's care to give me when I was older." She seemed thoughtful once more. "Some parts of the diary where quite confusing making no sense but later I found out those were tracks I had to decipher." She smirked. "I have no idea how he knew we were going to think alike in the future… But in the tracks I've found a code. And the code was a location… A house." Then the voice became low and somewhat sorrowful. "He wanted me to go there alone and discover that he used to write to his wife on a weakly basis but he never sent the letters." She lightly frowned while remembering that. "He continued doing so even after her death as per their dates… and in one of those I found a map… and out of curiosity I ended up here."

The blue eyes were open again observing that the Soldier was respectfully listening.

"There was a lot more in the house." This time her tone got back to the normally lazy one. "Including a note to me saying: _'It's all yours and it will always be. You are free to do whatever you will and share with whoever you please. I'm really sorry for everything. Take care'_."

There was a new silence that extended for almost 1 minute till Minami break it again.

"Come to think of it…" The Turk frowned pondering about the situation. "I'm free to share with whoever I please…" She gazed around and then it was time for him to frown in a bit of confusion. "It wasn't intentional but… I'm kind of sharing this place with you right now."

That took him off of guard. It felt nice to be trusted before but now it had completely changed. He felt… Honored.

"And it doesn't feel bad at all." She concluded jumping from the stone hand. "There are more ruins like these in the way to the next place we head for. Shall we go?"

* * *

The next two hours they followed down the largest river in the middle of the Valley always alerts not to stumble on anything that might be hidden in the way. Indeed there was a great deal of ruins next to the watercourse borders. There were even leftovers of an ancient stone bridge that once may have conducted to the other side. How did the inhabitants construct such long way through? What kind of technology did they have? What did happen for them to disappear? All that was a complete mystery.

However all those thoughts simply paled in front of the next big surprise.

The river, that huge water torrent, ended in a strong waterfall that seemed to eternally fall into a deep dark abyss.

Looking down it was possible to see large Mako Crystals glowing through a long way. Their lights slowly fading away in the distance and disappearing to _only gods know where_ into the earth.

"Remember I told you things would get pretty odd?" Minami elevated her voice to overpower the waters ragging noise, but not to the point of screaming. "Now we go down."

A side-glance was all she got from her quiet companion. There was no real expression on it but the Turk kind of felt he was expecting to be told that that was a joke.

"Well… Not _that_ down." She calmly explained. "And not descending from this point either."

And so the girl proceeded to lead the way to one of the closest ruins where she pointed out an entering going into the ground. And it had stone stairs also decorated in accord with everything else they've seen previously.

"Whoever lived here seemed to worship something quite meaningful to them…" She told him. Eyes distant into the passageway. "You better see for yourself" Then the girl stepped over a stone that wasn't that fixed into the others and wobbled a little not falling for pure reflex. "…Also watch where you step."

The way down was easy and almost quiet save for the crumbling sounds in some steps. The tunnel were well illuminated by some large pieces of Crystal intentionally fastened on the walls. Strangely their blue glow was stronger than the normal ones. And the more they went down the brighter the walls would become.

Finally the descending was over ending in something similar to a round Great Hall carved inside the rock. A large one at that, given to its dimensions. All decorated with broken statues, white stones probably brought from the outside and red glowing Mako pieces fixed from the ceiling to the floor. There were also other passageways, tunnels leading on different directions to other places.

That time the Soldier finally understood why she thought those late inhabitants seemed to worship something. The ruins of an altar-like structure adorned the center of the area with two cracked rectangular white stones onto it. Each apparently had space enough for a human to broadly lay on them. And that was when he understood what it meant.

A sacrificial altar.

"Each one of these tunnels leads to smaller chambers connected in a circle perfectly positioned around this hall… Except for that one." The Turk spoke pointing to the way in front the altar. "It leads to an open space facing the abyss… You can even see the close waterfall to the right side." And then again she quieted beside him.

Sephiroth was the first one to move this time closing the distance between him and the altar stones. They were simple in contrast with the whole place. But at their center there was a black stain just like if it had been burnt. He gazed intently at that and his curiosity made his head suddenly flood with images. At one point the young man looked up to the rest of the hall admiring the walls' red glow. And when he turned back to the stones there was a female body on it looking at him in pure terror.

His one step back movement was so fast and startling that at the same second Minami found herself beside him. A worried look was completely shown on her features.

Not moving one inch he side-glanced at her and when his eyes were again on that stone it was gone.

"I see that you're quite the curious person…" She mused staring at him. "We're here for only five minutes and you're already seeing things."

"What does that mean?" The Soldier slowly inquired.

"This place has some unknown type of energy that makes us kind of hallucinate when thinking too much." She explained. "You may start seeing images related to what's on your mind."

Sephiroth were indeed thinking about how the late inhabitants proceeded in that place. So that made some sense. What really startled him is that that hallucination of his seemed to be too real. Something he could perhaps even touch.

"Fortunately, the beasts outside never come down here." She calmly stated. "Although that doesn't mean it's a nice place… After experiencing something that could have been dangerous I stopped coming to this point. It's not safe being alone without someone to bring you back into reality." This time it was her turn to look at a corner and smirk. "Whatever you see around pay no heed to it. Just ignore it… Continue your work and keep cool. Try not to worry too much and they will soon disappear."

That did not seem so dangerous. He thought that perhaps there was something in the place that would try and kill them. Not a series of illusions or ghosts that can't do anything to harm anyone.

"But if you give the slightest importance to them it will start a Chain Reaction that will flood you with more and more illusions." She said in pure seriousness while her eyes darkened. "In the end, the hallucinations would become so true that you'd forget everything else as they turn into your new reality."

Well… that wasn't good news. The way she explained to him it seemed more like a person could hallucinate till the point of no return becoming permanently insane.

She also advised him to warn her if he ever felt like loosing it or too bothered by an image he couldn't get out of his mind. And if he ever thought that the girl was acting really weird to try and snap her out of it even if he had to hurt her.

"It's better if we do not take too long…" She started a little concerned. "So we work separately in this hall because we can keep each other in the same vision camp. Then we go together into the other chambers."

Sephiroth only nodded in understanding. Soon they were each one on each side of the hall collecting pieces of Mako Crystal from the walls.

Once in a while, the Soldier would take a look to confirm if everything was alright with his co-worker. But the time he perceived how much his mind seemed bothered with worries the young man simply gave a little pause in the work and tried to empty his mind so he could concentrate only in collecting. And he did quite fine as he put the pieces in a specialized small knapsack and wrote a note saying what part of the Valley he took it from.

When there was enough for the scientists to analyze he just got up from the place he had knelt and turned around to meet the Turk and head to the other chambers. It was then that he realized… she wasn't there.

Sephiroth walked a little further from the place he was standing at, trying to see if the girl was perhaps behind the broken altar to find no sight of her.

Minami had completely disappeared from the hall.

How careless he was. The moment he tried to protect his mind he stopped protecting his companion.

"What have I done?…" He murmured for the first time in shock.

The Soldier started to run around entering the chambers one by one to find nothing but a damn white stone and red Mako walls. At the last chamber he ran into, in hopes that he may find the girl, a hand promptly grabbed his right shoulder and as he turned around, there was no one.

If there wasn't anyone… nothing could really have touched him.

"It's not real…" He muttered to himself.

And the walls started to melt forming innumerous faces from men and women. The pained horrible expressions opened their eyes all at the same time and stared at him in grieve and horror.

"It's not real." He said again composing himself and trying to clean his thoughts closing his eyes.

"_Murderer…"_ A voice he had never heard started. _"… Curse you, murderer…"_ He frowned concentrating harder. _"Shinra's dog… The Earth killers…"_ It wasn't really working. _"Murderer…" _

A sharp pained scream filled the air. That one voice tone he promptly recognized.

"Minami!" His eyes opened wide and the young man ran the faster he could to get into the hall again.

There was another desperate cry and it was coming from the only tunnel he hadn't checked yet. The one leading to the precipice. Without a second thought he entered the passage way and saw the end of it as the light outside showed him. But the more he got closer to the exit the louder the sound of hundreds, no it was more like thousands of loud shouts at a long distance reached his ears.

Soon, as he found other side, the image struck him like being hit by a train at full speed.

The bombs were dropping from the sky all around the field; casted elemental magic was killing his comrades and the enemies army was already too close to use any other strategy so he took Masamune in his left hand and slashed at once.

The extensive stripe of blue light hit the threatening front line in such a violence the blast could surely be heard many kilometers distant. And as he ran forward getting ready to do the same again a huge sword descended over his head making him rapidly move to block it with his own.

The Wutai warrior tried to overpower him with something he felt like a massive round air pressure the Soldier had no real problem to send back at him. But the bastard was somehow fast enough to be already at his side swinging the Green Buster Sword in a way he had to block sending the invisible air energy to the side where it crashed on a rock.

However something he wasn't expecting came from the other man's mouth hitting his neck's larger vein making him kick his aggressor and retreat for a moment. It did not take long as the young man advanced in the next second over the warrior, seeing him block the Masamune while trusting the tip of the massive Buster in the stone ground to use it as a shield, living it there and appearing with a Blue Buster which materialized in the air.

Taken off guard and suddenly feeling dizzy he had no time to block or avoid the big blue energy ball that came his way painfully electrocuting his body and sending him flying to hit on a rock wall.

The impact was so brutal it made his Mako enhanced body open a round crater there where he leaned for a while trying to understand why he was feeling so limp and weak. He simply couldn't move properly and when he tried his knees finally gave away.

In the end he was sat on the ground, legs extended in front of him and with his back and head being supported by the crater insides. He then closed his eyes in defeat… The Soldier had been too careless.

Sephiroth stayed there seeming to be waiting for a final blow that never came. So he opened his eyes and looking up the young man simply saw tall rock walls and a bit of blue sky… A sound of water falling nearby made him weakly frown.

"Water… fall?" He whispered seeming to remember where the hell he really was.

Then he wobblingly bowed his head looking at his own body. Dust was all around it but he wasn't hurt except for a needle on his neck. He felt it… But he was so debilitated he could not even take it out himself.

With a little more of effort the strong neck forced his head up leaning its back again on the stone behind him. The slit pupils started to focus once more helping him to scan the place around.

"_The open space facing the abyss Minami talked about."_ The Soldier thought and suddenly his mind started to work again. He had to find her. But that body would not move…

His eyes started wandering again stopping on something green, blue and dark in front of him. A Green Buster trusted on the ground. A Blue Buster lying on the ground being held by a female hand. And someone in a black coat seated on the ground with back and head leaned on the slightly inclined wall. Blood beginning to spread under the body…

He suddenly snapped out again finally taking in the picture. But as per his immovable state that was not the time to panic… He NEVER EVER panicked. So he concentrated on her. Eyes and ears alert for any kind of movement she could do.

Nothing.

She was not even… breathing.

And all he could do was to close his eyes because that was practically the only physical part he had some kind of control yet. He did not want to see that image since he knew, by joining all the pieces, that he was the one to blame for.

He had fought and killed her.

…

…

TBC

…

Please Review… T_T


	7. Chapter 7

_**Disclaimer**_:

– I do not own Final Fantasy VII or its characters. 'Cause if I did… teheee… XD

_**Warning**__**s**_:

– Although I like pervy things this is just a little friendship story with a weird Female OC thanks to Akia.

– Also it's the first time I'm writing something in English (Akia don't understand Portuguese and I know nothing in her idiom as well) and I have no English BETA, so I hope you can forgive me for all the mistakes I'll probably make. And if any of you could help me pointing them please do. Thank you! =D

**Pairings**:

– No pairings…maybe on another fanfic my friends! =)

**Sumary**:

– A weird Turk and a serious Soldier 1º Class were sent to collect samples inside a mysterious and dangerous place. But as long as he follows her instructions they'll be alright.

…

…

The waterfall sound had changed… No, another sound was added to it.

Coughing and gasping sounds.

His eyes flew open again seeking the source of that new noise. His stomach involuntary clenched as he saw the girl struggling to breathe. And her gasps became a little raged to soon after steady in a normal breathing pace. Her eyes slowly opened.

"Owtch…" She muttered fixing her pained blue eyes on him. "Glad to see you finally calmed down."

It was difficult to believe he wanted to hear somebody's voice so badly. And hers, at that time, sounded like forgiving hands quietly landing over his shoulders. But then he promptly remembered the blood pooling around her. It wasn't an illusion for it was still there.

"You're… bleeding…" The Soldier whispered.

"I'm not." She evenly answered.

"You are." He forced himself to sound firmer. That was not the time for someone to be kidding around.

"I was." She simply corrected.

"But all that blood…"

"What did you expect?" The lazily annoyed tone was back once again. "You kicked and broke my leg." She then pushed part of the black coat out of the way for him to notice. "Moreover! A comminuted fracture at that."

Her leg was indeed on an impossible angle. The left side of her black pants was torn apart so he could see it clearly. Dreadfulness filled his features as he observed skin and muscles in a terrible open wound. The femur was split in two halves with a bit part of the upper half out of the flesh.

"We have to treat it." The Soldier forced his head in a better angle seriously looking at her. How could that person be so calm at that moment?

"No need…" And then the Turk swallowed a pained little sound. "It… already started."

Before he could even thing about asking what had started the Mako green eyes were once again attracted by a little movement in that injury. Muscle and tendon tissues from its lower and upper parts were reconstructing themselves into many strip forms slowly seeking and reaching for each other. At their connection the lower part of the girl's leg slightly trembled seeming to have a life of its own, making a badly contained whimper to the heard.

The silvery haired promptly gazed at Minami's face at that noise. The large blue eyes were tightly shut with a hurting frown descending on them. The tension in her jawbone clearly showing how strongly the teeth were pressed together.

Then a sudden movement of her left leg startled him taking the attention back to the injury's place. The muscles were pushing the broken bone inside them and another abrupt motion made the Turks body give a little jump on its place as the femur cracked parts joined together. At the same time she gave away a brief and throaty hoarse moan while beating with the palm of her right hand on the ground. Once again her breathing became raged as beads of sweat started forming over her skin. It totally looked really painful.

But as soon as the leg stopped moving and the injury slowly closed itself the girl opened her eyes trying to calm down as the terrible pain subsided a little. However for some reason it was still there.

The Turk weakly stared in the Soldier's direction. He seemed too shocked and paralyzed to mutter even a single word.

"Sorry for the sedative dart." Minami started. Pain still filling her eyes. "I brought some in case I had to drag you out of here in an emergency…" Then she grimaced while trying to arrange her body in a more comfortable sitting position. "There's a certain quantity of that substance used on Soldiers if they have to pass for any kind of surgery…" She then started wondering. "Quite strange you're still awake. I thought it had the power to knock you out for some hours… and that thing's effects are instantaneous if you hit the jugular dead on… like I did…"

Sephiroth was still speechless but yet looking at her. Little time later she smiled at him. The hint of understanding passing those fluorescent blue orbs.

"That's how I survived in this place." The girl calmly spoke pointing to her previously injured leg seeming totally perfect again. "I may be a total freak… But it's quite useful on missions assigned for Turks."

The young man simply closed his eyes seeming to think a little and taking his thoughts back into place. He was still surprised and dizzy.

"I apologize for my behavior." He said after few seconds. "I don't think you're a… freak. But I've never seen such fast healing ability before…"

"Regenerating is a better word for it." She tranquilly corrected. "Healing usually leaves scars and the tissues will never be like they were once… Regenerating will reconstruct the tissues to be exactly the same way they were before, leaving no different marks…" Her attention where then on her left thigh.

The Soldier nodded accepting those explanations and as he felt his head start to clear up the slit pupils started seizing the space they were.

"We're safe here." Minami assured him noting the way he was looking at things. "The problem is only the hall and the chambers for their Mako Magnetism."

Being newly affected by illusions had not passed his mind at that time. Sephiroth was actually impressed with the state they left the place. He had not gone there previously but the fresh fight marks were quite evident. Masamune's first slash was recognizable at the other side of the abyss and it had done a great damage. Rocks were still falling as some loosened from the others. At the explorers' side there were three craters. The biggest one was between him and the Turk. A Second to his left side in the wall was almost perfectly round and fairly deep. The last one was in the wall and ground's joint. He was sitting in it.

His hands twitched at the sight meaning his movements were finally coming back although slowly.

Suddenly there was a small laugh. It was pretty amused and coming from the Turk's side. The Soldier thought she was perhaps beginning to experience another illusion because in his head the situation had nothing to be laughing about.

"Sorry… it's just that… I'm glad I'm not taller." The girl pause a little as she muffled the insistent giggle. "You almost cut my head off with that first blow!" Then another _no-laughing _attempt. "I remember I was following Tseng to Veld's office because I failed this mission when you went M.I.A. at the Valley…" And the tone was becoming pretty amusing again. "But then I felt something fast passing over my head and Boom! There were stones flying all around."

"… I almost… cut your head…" And that was a good time to be terribly amazed.

"Yes. I felt something passing like 1 to 5 inches over my head before waking up on the edge of the abyss by stones hitting me." She was still having fun while looking to his astonished face. "You kind of saved us."

Glad? Relieved? Ashamed? Sephiroth did not know what to really feel at that time.

"But then when I turned around you were hurrying in the precipice's way." The girl closed her eyes and leaned the back of her head against the rock resting it. "So I had to do something quickly."

"You chose to fight me…" He muttered wondering who would be imprudent enough to do that knowing who he was.

The Turk's eyes suddenly opened. Blue orbs attentively scanning the chocked co-worker.

"I don't know what the hell you saw there." Her tone sounded totally serious at that instant. "Yet, whatever it was, I'm sure you wouldn't stop to listen."

That was perfectly right. When he saw the war rolling around him everything was promptly forgotten just as she said before. His reality was a new one.

"By the way." Minami continued sounding lazily annoyed as usual. "I didn't choose to fight you." Her eyes then narrowed at him. "Me, fighting a 1º Class Soldier… Are you insane? I don't really have a death wish."

That remark only made the young man frown at her in confusion.

"I only pulled out the swords and used them as a distraction so I could sedate you." She evenly said as if accustomed to do it. "Then held you back enough time for it to work."

It was very Turk-like to use the easiest and faster way to finish things up. No matter the means. But either way… Choosing to confront him, risk her own life to save his? And coming to think of it, the Soldier never ever needed someone to save him like that time. Should he have been grateful… or pretty ashamed?

"Aaaaaaaaah…" The girl appeared to be loosing a little bit of her patience. "Bones take too long!" Then she started to get up slowly. "I don't really mind being cut or shot… I'm somewhat used to." Soon as on her feet she tried firming the body weight a little over the left leg. There was no expression of pain. "But I'll never get used to breaking bones…"

Confirming her leg was alright the Turk bent down to pick up the Blue Buster. And lifting it up like a plume she started tapping some of the dust off from its holder. The soldier couldn't stop himself of staring at that scene. And as soon as Minami thought it was clean enough with the right hand she extended it forward in the abyss direction. The Sword glowed for close to a second and then it disappeared. The fast light somehow entered one of the tiny bracelets he hadn't paid attention before.

"Can't move yet?" She asked taking Sephiroth out of his thoughts.

The young man tried to lift his arm and it promptly moved. He could also move his legs already though they were a little numb. But nothing that would hinder him from getting up. And when he stood up only had to lean a little on the wall as his head gave a light spin.

"Good!" She said while pushing the Green Buster from the ground and looking at its blade frowning again. "I'll have to send it for a fix…" And her fingers touched a small crack on the cutting steel side.

An uncomfortable silence suddenly fell between them. The Soldier felt a little awkward for finally finding a situation he couldn't really deal with alone. But it wasn't shown on his features. The Turk was still looking at her blade, yet her eyes seemed too far away at that minute.

"Well…" She hesitantly spoke. "I… have to ask you not to tell anyone about that absurd regenerating ability." Then a bitter smirk was on her lips. "There are too few on Shinra that know about it…"

"I won't." The Soldier quietly replied.

The girl just nodded at him when pointing the other sword to some place else and in a second of light the Green Buster was gone. However, she kept quiet thinking for a moment then looked ahead to the Abyss edge again.

"You know…" Minami started in a soft voice still looking that way. "I'm glad you're safe."

That suddenly made the young man feels light again. Just the same as when he saw she was breathing. Relieved he hadn't killed her. And not only that… There was a new feeling he never really felt in his life.

The feeling of being cared about. Also the one he strongly felt regarding the Turk when hearing her screams while in his moment of hallucination.

Sephiroth wanted to say something. But what could he say in that moment? He wondered. Thank you? No… Those words seemed to vanish in comparison.

Once he had heard that to care about and being cared after was the principle of a simple thing called Friendship. And if that between them was real… Indeed it felt quite good. It made him feel human again.

"Ok! No more slaking off for us." The Turk said. Her voice assumed the normal tone. "The chambers are the last place we need to go and take the final samples, thank the Gods!" She thought for a second longer and finally turned to face him. "No wait! We can't thank them before getting out of here." Then heading to the big hall she continued. "At least, no need to collect from all of them…"

They walked side by side this time, paying attention to one another. Too much had happened already for them to get a second dose. And they doubted this time lucky would be generous to them. Yet nothing else happened as they collected from 2 of those chambers and soon after, packing all samples together, the explorers finally left the underground.

And as they stepped again onto open space a final stare was spared to the river ending on that loud infinite waterfall. The sight was truly unique.

"Time to say good-bye, Oldstone… _Chloch Aois_." She said turning on her heels and leading the way back in a calm pace. "Since work is done, I don't think I'll be able to see you ever again…" The girl said that rather reverently as if the Valley had the intelligence to understand it.

"Are you sure there are no more places to collect?" The Soldier muttered quietly right behind her.

"That's right…" Then the Turk turned to face him. A suspicious grin playing on her features. "Unless you want to see what's in the end of the waterfall…"

And for the first time in those 3 days working together the fairly serious and professional Soldier openly smirked as well.

"I'd love to." He amusedly answered feeling a bit relaxed. Perhaps a little of her sarcasm ended up rubbing on him. "But unfortunately my insurance does not cover such a long freefall."

* * *

Again they arrived at the old house at sunset. And, though their eyes were already in their normal state, the shades of red and orange hadn't lost too much of its magnificence. It was slightly painting the whole village in the same colors.

There was not too much difference from the first day as they entered the provisory Laboratory's base. Save for one thing. Right after the samples were delivered to the scientists, Minami claimed she needed some sleep and excused herself going to a room in the second floor. The girl was indeed looking fairly tired on the whole way back. The Soldier felt a little guilty for her state. He was quite sure most part of her exhaustion was his fault.

However the young man was feeling a slight fatigue himself, although it wasn't coming from his body. He was experiencing mental exhaustion. His mind seemed to need some good rest after being so strangely played with. So before going to sleep, as expected, he did not want to touch any of those many books.

* * *

Early in the morning the Turk made a telephone call to her superiors letting them know that the samples collecting were successful. And since they did not have anything else to do in such a limited village as Oldstone, Director Lazard assured he would provide appropriate transportation for the material collected as well as the ones involved in the mission as soon as possible. So the assistants were ordered to carefully pack everything save for the samples that were already safe into a suitable valise designed especially to protect the transporters from a possible Mako contamination.

Although they were going to go back at that same day, probably at noon, the girl wasn't looking really pleased about returning. For that reason the Soldier got a little worried the time he noticed she simply disappeared from the house. Again he asked about her whereabouts and one of the assistants answered they've been told she would be back soon after visiting some of the old villagers. But after some time, hours perhaps, Sephiroth decided that her _'Soon'_ was taking too long.

He went outside deciding to take a walk around the place just to pass the time while he had to wait for the girl and for their transport. However, not too many steps away from the house, once more he felt the same questioning gaze on his back. Yet at that moment the young man did not have to look around. He knew exactly where it was coming from.

When he turned and looked up to the house's roof he promptly recognized that slightly tilted head and the usual little frown seeming to be saying _'Where are you going?'_

Once again he decided to go up there and soon enough he was already seated on those really old roof tiles, gazing at the green distant forest in front of them.

"Can you believe this is the highest place I could find here?" She said after a long while of silence appearing to be a little annoyed about the fact.

The silvery head only nodded even though the girl was with her eyes fixed in the woods' direction. And they went back to that quiet appreciation of the distant trees slowly moving by the wind's wish until they finally heard the sound of helicopters coming in the Village's direction.

…

…

TBC

…

Oh my Gawd… we're almost at the end…


	8. Chapter 8

_**Disclaimer**_:

– I do not own Final Fantasy VII or its characters. 'Cause if I did… teheee… XD

_**Warning**__**s**_:

– Although I like pervy things this is just a little friendship story with a weird Female OC thanks to Akia.

– Also it's the first time I'm writing something in English (Akia don't understand Portuguese and I know nothing in her idiom as well) and I have no English BETA, so I hope you can forgive me for all the mistakes I'll probably make. And if any of you could help me pointing them please do. Thank you! =D

**Pairings**:

– No pairings…maybe on another fanfic my friends! =)

**Sumary**:

– A weird Turk and a serious Soldier 1º Class were sent to collect samples inside a mysterious and dangerous place. But as long as he follows her instructions they'll be alright.

…

…

Traveling back to Shinra's building wasn't a silent task only because of the helices' powerful noise. And it could have been a normal one if it wasn't for the palpable bad mood the female Turk displayed the whole way back since she found out Tseng was one of their pilots. It simply meant one thing:

Tseng - Assignments + Pilot = No way to avoid the demanding Turk.

Minami was counting with the possibility her Tutor would be doing something else outside Shinra's building so she could take some days off to visit her childhood friends assigned to another city. They haven't seen each other for 6 months already just because she's been receiving too many group investigation assignments. And depending on what they had to try and find out a single mission could take months to be finished.

For Tseng to be still inside Midgar it also meant they would, with more fellow Turks, be sent on another job very soon. Things around the world seemed to be getting quite worked up again. Although it wasn't explicitly shown.

Right after a perfect landing the raven haired Turk immediately led both, Sephiroth and Minami, to Director Lazard's office where the blond man were already waiting for her reports and their debriefing. It didn't take too long since the younger Turk came up with a quite reduced speech and told her superior that the important details were carefully included into both handed reports.

Sephiroth was asked what his impressions about the place were. The reply was quick and simple as well, giving the Director a hint about how dangerously unusual it really was and if that Valley would ever to be explored the girl's recommendations and maps should indeed be cautiously followed.

No need to say the blond man was rather surprised to know that such a location, previously described by his always eccentric little Turk, could definitely exist in their world. It looked more like a fantasy tale when the girl tried to convince President Shinra that whoever was to be sent should really know how to proceed and be aware of what they could possible find there. Perhaps, if they had not thought for a second she was delirious, the earlier assigned expeditions could have returned safe and sound.

Wondering that that would be exactly what her superior was thinking Minami couldn't take that damn grin off of her face to save her life. Not even in front of the raven haired Turk. That small victory kind of felt really good.

It also did not take too long for their dismissal. Director Lazard was a real busy man and his agenda demanded him to be always punctual at work. So the three of them exited at the same time and took the same elevator in total silence.

The first stop was at the Turks' floor and as always Tseng was the first one to get out of the glass cabin followed by a forever lazily annoyed younger Turk and leaving the young Soldier alone to choose his own destiny downwards. But before he could hit any of those many numbers he saw the girl suddenly stop on her tracks and turn around to face him.

"By the way, Soldier" She spoke trying to sound the most serious possible, attracting the silver haired guy's attention and also, the older Turk's one. "Don't go running into abysses when I'm not around."

After 2 seconds Minami could not resist grinning a little even though she was trying hard to suppress it in front of her superior. But even though there was another witness in front of him Sephiroth could not help returning the little smirk he also found rather difficult to hide.

"Likewise, Turk." He answered not waiting too long to hit the Soldier's floor number.

As the glass doors closed and little after there was no more sign of anyone next to the remaining Shinra workers at that corridor, the raven haired man hold the suspicious image of his underling with narrowed dark eyes. If he didn't know her for so many years he would have let that pass without a word.

"Running into abysses…" He muttered. Eyes still fixed at her doubtful blue ones.

"Just an old saying we heard in Oldstone." The girl lied quite convincingly. After all, she was trained for one of the bests at that floor. "And since we had no television I can tell you lots more…"

"I'll pass." He said not really believing it but they did not have too much time to spare that day. "We have another meeting."

"Fine." The girl was quite sure what it really meant. And at her job, keeping a cool mind was always the healthier way to deal with everything. "Which place have we been assigned to this time?"

The older Turk lightly frowned at her. "How do you know about a new assignment?"

Minami simply sighed. Looks like her guardian didn't know how well she knew him either. In some aspects they were fairly similar.

"Knowing what happens inside this building is part of my job, too." As well as being aware of what could possibly mean that slightly hint of worry on his features.

That was promising to be a hell of a new long day.

* * *

The days appeared to be passing slower than they usually did. Even when there was tons of work to do his head wouldn't stop wondering one single minute. It seemed like he was always waiting for something to happen. And every time he had the opportunity to leave the office, or any other spot he was meant to be into, the sudden walking desire would take him to places inside Shinra's building he hadn't even been to before.

The Soldier had been to the Weapons Development Department on more occasions than he used to observing new creations and the way they were tested. When called to the Laboratory's floor he was always alert expecting to see someone else. But most part of his free hours the young man would spend on the highest place he could find inside Midgar. Shinra's roof.

No matter how much he tried Sephiroth's anxiousness appeared not wanting to go away. He was curious to know what happened to the young Turk he was assigned to work with almost three months ago. Well, not only curious. Actually the silver haired realized he would like to talk to Minami again. She confided him some of her secrets and he felt a little bothered for not telling too much about himself. The young Soldier also had a few things he could have spoke of like tests he's been through in the Labs, the severe combat training from years ago, weird things he had seen in the war…

6 months later he had been assigned to a new mission where, strangely enough, Tseng was the Turk appointed to guide him through the procedures. Yet even though he knew the raven haired man was quite the discreet one it took the Soldier almost three days till he asked how the girl was doing.

He was waiting for the older man to show any confused or even a suspicious expression. But all the other did was to tell him his underling was doing fine on a long terms mission outside the country. Tseng knew Minami had an easy way to deal with people no matter who they were. Another favor point for an investigation's specialized Turk. So he wasn't that surprised to hear even about Shinra's number one soldier's interest.

Although he knew that person wasn't probably an easy one to kill for her unusual abilities, to hear she was doing fine somehow eased his concerned state a little. And that was the only information he ever got about the female Turk.

As time passed by, he thought that something was certainly telling him to forget any idea of being friends with her…

* * *

"You're indeed quite fond of high places, aren't you?" Someone muttered, almost whispered, behind his back. But it was audible enough for his perfectly enhanced ears.

"Not really…" He answered still looking into Midgar's night. That silver haired Soldier did not have to turn around to know who was there.

"Then why do I have to find you almost every time I come up here to read?" The smooth tone continued. A little hint of sarcasm present on the question although most part of the intonation seemed to be from pure annoyance.

"Who knows…" The little smirk could not be helped as he turned around to look at those suspiciously clear blue eyes.

How much time had passed since he saw a similar color present on another person's face? Two years would be the right answer.

"Aren't you already tired of that book, Genesis?" Sephiroth questioned while closing the space between him and the place the other 1º Class Soldier was serenely sitting.

"I'll be tired eventually…" Came the calm but rather ironic retort. "You can count three to four hundred years at least till that day finally knock on your door."

"_As if a human being could live that long."_ The other thought sitting somewhere else on those huge metal blocks. "How does it feel being close to be presented for the whole society as a Soldier first class?"

A heavy sigh was all he got from his redhead comrade which was trying to decorate many of those loveless phases. Genesis lack of interest on anything aside from that old book and getting stronger was quite a strange sight. Anyone in his shoes would be dying for that day to come. Well, anyone but the long time Soldier First Class beside him.

"I don't really care about Shinra's long Parades and pompous parties." The man in red answered not taking his eyes from the pages. "But Angeal seems to be on 7th heaven already…" That simply made Sephiroth's grin go wider imagining what his other buddy's behavior would be like next week. "Wonder which century he'll get down from there though." This time Genesis finally showed a hint of appreciation by giggling a little.

From Shinra's most powerful trio, no doubt, the dark haired Soldier was the life of the party. Totally contrasting with the always composed and quiet Sephiroth, or the annoyed and sarcastic Genesis. And although the three of them were obviously rivals, for pursuing the post of the strongest, they were surely friends that had too many things in common. Even thought the redhead one sometimes displayed a light jealousy for the hero title acquired by the silvery haired in the Wutai War.

It had been already some months since both, Hewley and _Rhapsodos,_ got their promotion to 1º Class. Something that did not happened earlier, because right after being a 2º class Shinra's superiors thought it was too early for a new ascending. They thought better to wait and see how much power those Soldiers really had by testing the new men on difficult missions for their posts. No need to mention all jobs assigned were simply piece of cake to those guys.

That proved it was already time to put the two of them to walk side by side with the 1º classes into the costumed Shinra's Parades and among the reserved honorable places on the company's large parties. And to Sephiroth it meant those obligatory time losses wouldn't be as boring as before.

Life seemed to be entering in its most perfect and amusing times.

* * *

"I was informed you opened your eyes again today." A deep voice tone muttered into that quiet and isolated Laboratory's room. "But the time I got here they were already closed…"

The palm of the raven haired man's hand was lightly resting on the cool glass in front of him as if he could reach out inside the tank to grab another one's pulse at any sign of real life. Looking up, into those thick Mako fluids, and all those cables connected to monitoring machines he started to wonder. And even though he had been trained to, the Turk could not put aside that huge feeling of guilt consuming his conscience.

These past two years all he could think, when he wasn't working, is that everything was his fault. He had trusted those abilities too much. He had failed someone he sworn to take care of at any costs. In the end he was the one protected and saved, just like the rest of the group at that clandestine Laboratory's location where all their information had led to.

"I wish I could apologize to you… or even thank you this time…"

The abandoned place was filled with old empty Mako tanks, unfinished experiences, too many papers with confusing notes all around them, innumerous bottles of weird looking chemicals and forgotten combustible refills for transportation.

But something wasn't right… little noises, in such a low frequency waves, one that normal ears would never perceive, made the younger of their comrades want to check it out.

"I should have known it was a trap." The man bitterly said.

It was hard to remember his subordinate's sudden movements. The frightened wide eyes. It seemed there was no more time left… _'Get Down!'_ was the last thing he heard coming from those lips before a fast running sound reached his ears.

The explosion impact may have broken the windows' glasses but its fire did not reach all those inflammable substances.

Tseng leaned and rested his head on the Mako tank translucent wall separating him from the unmovable body inside it. The floating hair had already grown too long. The skin had no more hint of being injured so severely. The face was totally back to the delicate one he was accustomed to see every morning.

However, life hasn't come back. And the Turk had his doubts about it ever returning one day. Yet he couldn't bring himself to stop hoping. Not after testifying that that person could sleep for long weeks nonstop after suffering a great injury. But either way… two years…

"Will you ever come back to us, Minami?"

All she gave him was her silence.

But as the Turk opened his eyes again something appeared to be quite close to his hand. He startled when perceived it was another one quite smaller than his own. Indian-like skin seemed to be trying to reach his pale one through the glass tank.

When Tseng finally looked up, rather worried to be seeing things, he found those large blue orbs fixed on his dark ones. Her head then slowly tilted a little as her eyes appeared to simply say:

'_Won't you get me out of here__ so I could finally answer?'_

…

Fin.

...

...

Oh, Akia, my dear!  
Our daughter survived! XD

Well… I may continue this…

But just when I find some more time… =)

See ya! ^^

Oh, yeah!  
Review please… XD

Although I think nobody would like this kind of ending… but there was no other way… T_T'


End file.
